Weekend With the Devil
by o0ashwee0o
Summary: Instead of just spending the night, Elena and Damon spend the weekend in Georgia. Will something happen between them while they're there? My first fanfic. Rated mature for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

~Hey, so this is my first fanfic. So go easy on me. Please no flames. Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries~

**Chapter 1**

Elena stepped even harder on the gas pedal. Tears stung her eyes. She was going at least 90 mph. With a shaking hand she wiped away a tear as it made its path down her cheek. "I can't believe him!" she screamed at no one.

When she focused on the road again, all she saw was a man standing in the middle of the road before she collided with him. She screamed as her car rolled over. A piece of glass came up and cut her face. When the car finally stopped rolling, her head was throbbing. She was so dizzy. She looked out her window and saw the man standing up and bending his body parts back into place.

She screamed loudly as the man started walking towards her. She instantly knew that he was a vampire. She tried to get out and make a run for it, but her seatbelt was stuck. She couldn't move at all. The man had almost made it to her window when something scared her off.

"Elena!" Damon stuck his head in through the broken window.

"Damon! There was a vampire!" she cried.

"I know. Hang on a sec. I'll get you out of there. Just push on the roof of the car. 3, 2, 1." Damon cut her seatbelt and lifted her out of the car hugging her to his chest. "Are you okay?"

"I look like her." Was all Elena said as she passed out in his arms.

'What? Does she know she looks like Katherine?' Damon thought as he made a confused face. 'Stupid brother.'

VDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVD

Elena groaned quietly as she slowly gained consciousness again. Her head was pounding like a drum. She lifted a hand to her head as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Good morning, Elena." Elena looked over at Damon who wore his usual smirk as he drove his car.

"Where are we?" Elena asked.

"Georgia."

"Georgia?! What?! Damon, you have to take me back! No one knows I'm here. Please! You have to turn around!" Elena ignored her headache as she started screaming at him.

"Calm down. Everything is taken care of. I took care of your car and made sure not to tell Stephen anything." Elena was about to start screaming again but at the mention of Stephen, she immediately got quiet. She cupped her lower stomach as she remembered having sex with him the night before. She quickly wiped away a tear and stared out the window.

Damon had been watching her out of the corner of his eye. 'What did you do to her, brother?' When he saw her wipe away the tear he felt torn inside. He wanted to comfort her but knew that that would scare her even more and she would be able to use it against him at a later time. So instead he remained silent as he pulled into the bar parking lot.

"A bar? Damon, they won't let me in." Elena said sounding like her normal self.

"Sure they will." He smirked at her as he got out of the car and walked around to open her door. "Come on." He held out his hand for her. She hesitated for a moment before she complied, taking his hand.

Okay, that's chapter 1. Let me know what you think. Chapter 2 should be up soon.

~Thanks~


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews you guys gave me. The encouragement really helps me to keep writing. So, here's chapter 2. I hope you like it. Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries.

**Chapter 2**

They walked in the bar and sat in two of the stools. Damon was instantly greeted by a woman with dark curly hair. "She's Bree. She's a witch." He whispered to Elena while Bree went to go get his drink. Elena nodded her head as Bree walked back up to them and handed him his drink.

"So, what brings you to town this time, Damon?"

"I need the tomb opened, Bree. I need your help." Damon lowered his voice. Elena looked up at him with a shocked look before her cell phone started ringing. She looked at the caller id.

"Shit. It's Aunt Jenna. I'll be right back." Damon nodded and Elena walked out the door and around the corner before answering her phone. "Hi, Aunt Jenna."

"Elena. Where have you been?! No one knew where you were. You know you should tell someone where you are going."

"I know. And I'm sorry. A lot of things happened and I'll tell you about it later."

"Look, Elena. You know I'm not that strict with you. But you need to let me know when you go somewhere."

"Okay. I promise. Everything is okay. I'll tell you everything later. I've got to go though. I'll call you later. Love you, Jenna." With that she hung up the phone. The next thing she knew she was being dragged off from behind at amazing speeds. She let out a short scream as she was carried away.

VDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDV

Damon looked up quickly. He thought he had heard Elena scream. He walked outside and looked around for her, but found no trace of her whatsoever. He instantly knew something had happened and then sniffed around for clues. He smelt a trace of Elena and ran off in that direction. He soon smelt another scent along with hers which caused him to run even faster.

He came to a little clearing that had different construction parts lying around everywhere. He looked around for a moment before he spotted Elena. "Elena!" he yelled as he ran up to her.

"Damon, no! It's a trap!" she shouted too late. A dark figure ran up with super speed and knocked Damon into some of the equipment several yards away. Damon slowly stood up and got ready for another attack. He went to attack the man as he came running towards him but narrowly missed him and was sent flying again.

"Damon! Please stop it! What did he do to you?!" Elena screamed at the man who was walking towards Damon again.

Damon tried to get up but fell to the ground again. 'Stupid brother and this stupid diet.' He thought to himself. The man walked over to him and started pouring gasoline on him.

"Please! Don't do it!"

"He killed my girlfriend." The man yelled back at her.

"Lexi? Lexi said her boyfriend was human!"

"I was."

"She changed you?"

"Of course. Now say goodbye to your boyfriend here."

"Wait! Don't kill him!" She screamed ignoring the fact that he called Damon her boyfriend.

"Why not?!" he looked at her for a split second as he got out a box of matches.

"He isn't worth it! Don't do the same thing he did! Be better than him! Lexi told me how much she loved you! You're better than him!" Elena shouted at him. The man hesitated for a moment before he ran off. Elena didn't waste any time before running over to Damon. "Damon, are you okay?" she asked as she helped him stand up.

"I'm fine." He was regaining his strength and started walking with Elena back to his car. He opened her door for her before she sat down inside the car. "I gotta go say goodbye to Bree really quick. Wait here." With that he shut the door and walked back into the bar.

The bar had cleared up and it was only him and Bree inside. He walked up to the counter in front of the witch. "You really shouldn't have done that."

"I couldn't let you open the tomb. They need to stay down there, for everyone's safety."

Damon smirked a little. "Just tell me how to open it."

"I don't know. Honestly." She said when he gave her a doubtful look. "I just know you need some book. That's all I know. I swear."

Damon made a slight face before saying, "okay." He then stabbed her through the stomach and left her dying on the floor as he walked back out to the car. He got into the drivers seat and started the car.

"Where are we going now?" Elena asked him.

"We're going to the hotel."

"Wait what? We're staying over night?"

"We're staying for a couple days."

"Damon, I don't have any clothes or a toothbrush or anything."

"Fine. We'll go to the mall beforehand. Calm down." Damon sighed.

"I don't have any money on me though."

"Then I'll pay for you." Elena seemed to accept that answer because she quieted and looked out the window once more.

So there it is. I hope you liked it. Please review to let me know what you thought. Please no flames.

~Thanks~


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again for the reviews =D Here's chapter 3. Let me know what you think. Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries.

**Chapter 3**

Damon pulled the car into the mall parking lot and used his vampire speed to open Elena's door for her. She took the hand that he offered her and stepped out of the car. They walked inside the mall and went to the first clothing store they saw. Elena walked up to a rack of shirts.

"How long are we staying for?"

"Four days."

"Okay." She pulled four shirts from the rack and moved on to a rack of jeans. She picked out 4 pairs. She walked over to the pajamas and picked out some tank tops and some pajama pants. She then moved on to the underwear. She picked out four pairs of women's boxers and then picked out four bras. She turned around and was about to walk up to the register but came face to face with a smirking Damon instead.

"What?"

"You should get these." The smirk grew as he lifted up skimpy black lingerie that had bright purple bows on it.

Elena scoffed. "And why would I need those?" Damon just raised one of his eyebrows as his smirk grew even more. "No." was all she said as she continued walking towards the register. Damon followed behind her and added the lingerie to the pile of clothes. Elena turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "I'm not getting those."

"I'm the one paying, so yes you are."

"Whatever. I'm not wearing them though." Elena turned her back to him and waited for the worker to finish ringing up the clothes. When she was done she grabbed the bags and walked out of the store, Damon following behind her.

"So where now?" Damon asked.

"Well, I got clothes now I just need a toothbrush and some other stuffs."

"Okay, well let's get going. We don't have all day." He smirked as he started walking ahead of her and walked into a convenient store. They walked to the toiletry items aisle and picked out a tooth brush, some toothpaste, and a hair brush. They then picked up some strawberry and crème shampoo and conditioner.

"Okay. I think I got everything." Elena said as they walked out of the store. "So where are we going now?"

"We, little kitten, are going to the hotel now." Damon smirked. "Just wait here a moment. I'll be back in a second."

"Okay." As soon as she said that Damon was gone. He used his vampire speed to run to another store getting something. He was back just as Elena was about to sit down.

"Okay, let's go." Damon smirked as Elena looked up at him surprised and stopped mid-motion.

"Uh…okay." With that they walked out to the car, put all of Elena's things in the trunk and then started heading back to the hotel.

VDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVD

Damon laughed as he looked at Elena's face. Her eyes were the size of saucers as she looked around the hotel suite. There were four rooms; a kitchen, a bathroom, a living room, and a bedroom. The living room was the largest room and had three couches, some chairs, plants, and pictures positioned perfectly around the room.

Elena walked up to the full wall window and looked at the view. To one side there was a large field that had horses and cows grazing on green grass. Then to the other side, farther in the distance, there was a huge lake with crystal clear water. A smile came to her face as she turned to look around the rest of the suite.

The kitchen was a complete set with a refrigerator, an oven, a stove, a dishwasher, a huge sink, and an espresso maker. He counters were a dark grey color and went around the wall and there was an island.

Elena then moved onto the bedroom. She ran in and jumped on the bed. "Oh my God, Damon! I can't believe this room! It's amazing!" she screamed as she rolled around on the soft mattress. It was then that she realized something. Sitting up straight she yelled, "One bed?!"

"Ah, you finally noticed, huh?" Damon chuckled slightly as he walked in the room.

"What's going on Damon? Why is there only one bed?"

"Well, I hadn't planned on bringing you with me Elena. So I had this room booked for just me. So, we're just gunna have to make do." He smirked as he started unpacking his things into the closet. Once he was done, he turned to Elena who was still sitting still on the bed. "Are you okay?" he asked her worriedly, rushing to her side.

Elena seemed to come out of her trance as she looked up at Damon's worried face. "Yeah." Was all she said.

Damon sighed in relief. "Don't do that to me." He said as he walked away. "Don't worry. I'm gunna sleep on one of the couches in the living room so calm down."

Elena looked up at him with a shocked look. "Really?" Damon nodded. Elena smiled at him. "Thanks, Damon."

"No problem. Now, get ready. I wanna show you something." Damon smirked.

"Okay, what do you wanna show me?"

"It's a surprise." His smirk growing more. Elena just smiled back and followed him out of the suite.

Okay, again let me know what you think. =D Please no flames. Chapter 4 should be up pretty soon.

~Thanks~


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks so much for the reviews. I really appreciate it. Here's chapter 4. Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries.

**Chapter 4**

"Damon. Where are you taking me?" Elena whined as said vampire continued to drag her through the woods. They had been walking for about an hour now and Elena could see that the sun was beginning to set.

"You'll see. We're almost there." He smiled slightly over his shoulder. Elena just groaned again as Damon disappeared behind some trees. Elena pulled the trees out of the way and walked past them, another groan reaching her throat.

She instantly went to pull pine needles out of her hair. She stopped mid-motioned when she looked up though. In front of her was a waterfall flowing down into a stream. Around the stream there were flowers of every color. Also, there were birds singing. Elena dropped her hand from her hair and walked into the clearing more, a small smile appearing on her face.

"What do you think?" Damon's voice appeared from behind her, causing her to spin around quickly. Damon had a small smirk on his face.

"It's amazing." Elena smiled. "How did you know about this place?" she asked as she walked closer to the water to see fish swimming in the currents.

"I found it about twenty years ago. I come by every once in awhile to get away." He followed her over to the water and sat on one of the big boulders. He watched her as she stared at the fish with a smile on her face.

"Why are you showing me this? Isn't this like your secret place?" she looked up at him, traces of the smile still noticeable.

"I knew you would like it." He smiled at her, a real smile.

She returned the smile. "You were right." She turned back to the woods and looked through the trees. She let out a little squeak as she was grabbed from behind and pulled down on the boulder.

"You should have seen your face." Damon laughed as he moved over to give Elena more room.

"Shut up" she laughed as she hit him in the arm. They say there watching the sun set behind the trees, just enjoying each others company.

"We should probably head back." Damon said as the sky grew completely dark.

"Yeah. Let's go." The next thing she knew she was flying at inhuman speeds with Damon's arm wrapped around her waist. Within a few moments they were back in the suite.

"Why couldn't we do that to get there?" Elena grumbled. Damon just chuckled. "I'm gunna take a shower. Then go to bed."

"Okay. I'll be in the living room."

Elena got a tank top and some pajama pants and walked into the bathroom. She turned on the water before stepping in. She couldn't help but think about all that had happened the past day. 'I can't believe Damon's being so nice to me. I mean come on. This is Damon we're talking about. But, he really is being nice. I hope he isn't just messing with me like he does with everyone else.' She started washing her hair. 'And then there's Stephen. I can't believe he never told me about Katherine. I had sex with him! God he's a jerk. How could he do that to me?' tears had started to fall but she quickly wiped them away. She finished up in the shower and stepped out to dry herself off. She put on her pajamas, brushed her hair and teeth and then walked out of the bathroom.

Damon was sitting in the living room just like he said he would be. He was watching a television that she had not noticed was there before. She quietly walked up to the couch he was laying on.

"Thanks, Damon. I had a really good time today. Goodnight."

"Night." Damon answered her quietly as he watched her walk into the bedroom.

VDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVD

Elena woke up to the sunlight shining on her face. She pushed her face more into the soft pillows and stretched her muscles. She then opened her eyes and got out of bed. She grabbed a change of clothes and went to take a shower. She finished up quickly, brushed her hair and teeth and put on her make-up. She then put on a pair of hip-hugger jeans and a red ¾ sleeve shirt. She looked at herself in the mirror before walking out of the bathroom and into the living room.

Damon was still sleeping on the couch. Elena found herself staring at his sleeping face for a minute. "Like what you see?" came his voice, causing Elena to jump in surprise. She looked up to see Damon sitting up and smirking at her. She blushed bright red and walked into the kitchen and got an espresso. Damon stretched and then followed her and got one for himself.

Elena found herself staring again. Damon was walking around in only black sweatpants. She stared at his chiseled chest. She felt her face grow hot once again when she noticed what she was doing. She quickly looked away and took a drink of her espresso.

"So, what are we doing today?"

"It's a surprise." Damon smirked as he walked into the bedroom to get dressed.

"Another surprise?" she groaned.

"Yep." He called from the bedroom.

"Can't you just tell me?"

"Nope."

"Fine." She gave in. Damon walked out in a pair of jeans and a blue, plaid, button-up shirt.

"Let's go." He smirked. Elena had no choice but to follow him.

So, there it is. Let me know what you think. No flames please.

~Thanks~


	5. Chapter 5

Hey. Sorry it took so long for me to update. I was sick last week and I've been dealing with other stuff these last couple days, so I was just able to finish this chapter today. Because it took me so long, I made it a long chapter. I hope you all enjoy. Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries.

**Chapter 5**

"There's no way in hell I'm getting on that thing." Elena told Damon as she tuned to walk back to the suite.

"Oh come on. At least try it." Damon smirked as he caught up with her and dragged her back to the black and white painted horse. The horse was saddled up and ready to go.

"No way. That thing will kill me." Elena said. Damon just chuckled and led her towards the horse. She tried to push him away and run away from the creature, but Damon held her in place. He grabbed her hand and led it to the horse's snout. Again she shied away but he held her hand there.

"Just relax. Let her smell you." She slowly started to relax and after a few more moments Damon was able to let go of her without having to worry about her running off. Elena ran her hand along the horse's face and a small smile appeared on her face as the horse snorted. "Okay, now that that's over." He picked her up and placed her in the saddle.

"Oh my God! Damon!" she grabbed onto the saddle as tight as she could and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Just relax. Nothing is going to happen to you." His voice was gentle, calming. She listened to his voice and slowly calmed down more, getting used to the feel of sitting on a horse. Slowly she opened her eyes. She trailed her hand through the horse's mane.

"Good girl." Elena whispered to the horse as another smile appeared on her face. She put her feet into the stirrups and grabbed the reins. She looked over to see Damon on an all black horse.

"Ready to go?" Elena nodded to him, her nervousness slowly raising up in her again. "Relax." Damon said as he moved closer to her. "Horses feed off of your emotions. If you're nervous, she will be too. You need to be in control all the time. If you want to go left, you put back with your left hand. Same for the right. Don't jerk back, you don't want to hurt the horse. The reins should never be above your belly button. When you want to move, you give the horse a kick in the side and tell them to walk. When you want to stop, say 'whoa.' Always make the horse stop when you say that. Never freak out. If your horse isn't listening or is going out of control, do circles with them, like this."

Damon demonstrated turning his horse in circles. He then told Elena to do it as well. Once she had gotten it right he continued. "And lastly, just remember, I'll be with you the whole time. Nothing will happen to you." She smiled up at him and nodded her head. "Okay, now that I've wasted all that time explaining things to you," he said with a smirk, "We can go now." Elena just laughed and gave her horse a kick to get her to follow Damon.

VDVDVDVDVD

They had been walking down several trails just enjoying the silence while asking a few questions here and there. Elena had relaxed significantly since her first encounter with the horse.

"Where did you learn so much about horses?" she asked conversationally.

"Elena, I'm from the 1800's. We had to ride horses everywhere." Damon chuckled.

"Oh right." She laughed embarrassed.

"So I take it this is your first time on a horse?"

"What was your first clue?" she said sarcastically.

Damon chuckled once again. "Me and Katherine used to go on horse rides all the time. It was the only time we were able to be ourselves." A small smile appeared on his face.

Elena felt jealousy run through her veins. "What was so great about her anyways?" she nearly spat out. "What made her so special to you and Stefen? Is that why I'm out here? So you can pretend I'm her and have one more horse ride with her?! She was a bitch! She couldn't make up her mind between you two so she used both of you! She's hurt both of you! How can you love someone like that?!" she was screaming now. She didn't know where that all came from.

Damon looked at her first in shock, then in anger. "Don't ever say anything like that about her again." He growled out. "You didn't know her. You didn't know anything about her. So don't pretend that you did. I should kill you right now for even speaking one word against her." Instead he just turned straight once again, gave his horse a good kick and took off cantering down the trail. It wasn't long before he was out of sight. Elena just stared off to where he had disappeared for several moments before she kicked her horse. She had no clue where she was so she had no choice but to follow his path.

VDVDVDVDVD

Elena and her horse had been walking down the path for several hours with no sign of Damon or his horse. There had been several forks in the road and she had no clue where she was or how to get back to where she had been. She looked up to the sky through the tree tops to see that it was growing dark. She knew that soon she wouldn't be able to see anything and she was beginning to get scared.

She stopped her horse and looked around. "Please, Damon. Come back." She whispered to herself. It was then when she heard some noise coming from the trees. "Damon?" she said with a small smile on her face.

Her horse pulled back her ears and then circled them, listening to everything around them. Suddenly, the horse took off running. Elena barely had time to grab onto the reins and stay on the horse. "What's going on?" she asked allowed. "Calm down, girl. What's out there?" The horse refused to slow down. All of a sudden, the horse reared up, making Elena go flying. She felt her head make contact with a rock and reached her hand up to feel blood pouring out of the wound. She looked up with blurry vision to see her horse running away. "Wait." She tried to yell out but her voice sounded as if it was a million miles away. She tried to sit up but was unable to.

There was then another noise in the trees. Elena looked all around her but didn't see anything. It was hard to focus on anything. She saw her vision slowly fading to black. "It's okay Elena, You're safe now."

A small smile appeared on her face. "Damon." Was all she said as she blacked out.

VDVDVDVDVD

Damon had returned to where he had left Elena after running off. He didn't see her anywhere so he returned to the barn thinking that she had returned back to the suite. When he got there, he saw that her horse was still missing. He took off his horse's equipment and put him in his stall before running into the woods, looking for Elena again.

It had been hours since he started his search and he was getting worried. "Damn it, Elena. Where did you go?" he said to no one in particular. He looked up to the sky to see that stars were in place and it was going to be pitch black soon. "I swear to God, when I find you, you're dead." He said as he took off running again.

It was another hour before he saw Elena's horse standing by a tree grazing, Elena not on her. He heard his heart beating in his ears as he began searching faster. 'If Elena wasn't on her horse, then something's happened to her. Elena, please be okay.'

Damon followed the horse's scent back some distance. It wasn't long before he lost the horse's scent though. He cursed under his breath and stood looking around, trying to figure out where Elena was. Then it happened. He smelt her blood. He took off as fast as he could towards her scent.

He burst through the trees to see a vampire sucking on Elena's neck. Her skin color was ghostly white and she was unconscious. Dark lines appeared under his eyes and his fangs grew as he attacked the vampire. Said vampire dropped Elena onto the ground. Damon struck the vampire in the face. He continued to hit him over and over again. The vampire tried to fight back but couldn't land a single punch. Within seconds, Damon had grabbed a tree branch and stabbed the vampire through the heart, killing him.

Damon turned his back on the vampire and turned to Elena. He rushed over to her and tried to feel for a pulse. He sighed in partial relief when he located it, though it was going extremely slow. He quickly picked her up and ran back to the suite.

VDVDVDVDVD

Damon placed Elena on the bed and ran to get a bag of blood. He put a straw into the bag and connected it to a tube. He then cut a hole into Elena's arm and placed the tube into the hole. He held the bag up and watched as the blood travel through the tube into her system. He also put a towel behind her head, to stop the bleeding there. Slowly, color started returning to her skin and Damon finally relaxed slightly. "Come on, Elena. Wake up." He quietly begged.

A few more moments passed before Elena's hand started to twitch. "Elena?" Damon hovered over her as her eyes started to slowly open.

"uh….Damon?" she asked distantly.

"Yes it's me. You don't have to worry anymore."

Suddenly Elena sprang up in the bed and her eyes went wide. She pushed herself as far away from him as she could. "Get away from me!" She yelled as she pushed herself against the headboard.

"Elena?" Damon asked confused by her reaction. "What's wrong?" he tried to move closer to her.

"Get away from me! Don't get any closer!" she pushed herself flush against the headboard, ignoring her headache.

"Elena, what did I do?"

"How could you, Damon?!" tears stung her eyes. "I trusted you. But I guess that was my first mistake. The second was thinking that you cared about me at all. But no. I'm just a Katherine copy and a food source!"

Damon was even more confused. "You're not a Katherine copy. You are nothing like her. Sure you look like her but you couldn't be more different. You're gentle and you have spirit. Katherine did everything she could to get what she wanted and didn't feel any remorse for it. You are nothing like her. And what do you mean a food source?"

"Shut up! I know you're lying! You flipped out on me when I said that stuff about her so you must be lying now! And I know what you did! You fed on me. Without even asking me! If you were hungry I would have given you some blood. But you just took it!"

"Elena! I didn't drink your blood. That was someone else."

"Stop it! I know it was you! You told me I was safe and then I blacked out. But then I felt you drinking my blood! So don't sit here and lie to me!"  
"That was someone else! It was another vampire. I killed him once I found you. I had been searching for you for hours. Then I smelt your blood…" he trailed off. A sad look came over his face. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Elena." He tilted his head down. "If I hadn't run off…you would have been safe...I broke my promise to you…I told you nothing would happen…but then I let this happen…I'm sorry…" his voice was cracking. He sounded as if he was crying.

Elena's anger diminished in that moment. She knew then that she believed him. She slowly moved closer to him and lifted up his face. There were no tears but his eyes told of his guilt and sadness. "It's okay." She held a finger to his lips when he tried to argue. "I'm fine now. You saved me." He was about to protest again but Elena cut him off by placing her lips on his. Damon's eyes grew wide before after a few moments he kissed her back.

There it is. I hope you liked it. If you have any ideas on anything please let me know. Please review and please no flames.

~Thanks~

~Ashley~


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you so much for all the reviews and all of you that have been reading this. It means so much to me. Here's chapter 6. I hope you like it. Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries.

**Chapter 6**

Elena woke up in her bed with a slight headache. She then remembered the night before when she was attacked. Then she remembered how she kissed Damon. A hand subconsciously made its way to her lips. She could still remember how they felt. They were soft and warm. It was a gentle kiss. But that was all it was. Elena was confused. 'Why did I do that?' she thought to herself. 'This is Damon. He's killed so many people and has tried to kill my friends. How can I have feelings for him? And doesn't this mean that I cheated on Stefen? God, what have I gotten myself into?' Elena groaned.

She then remembered her phone. She hadn't checked it since they were at the bar and she was kidnapped there. She sighed and got out her phone, turning it on. As soon as it was on, '10 new messages' appeared on the screen. "Shit!" Elena yelled as she began to go through them.

'_Elena, we really need to talk. Where are you? Please call me. ~Stefen'_

'_Where are you?! No one knows where you are. Call me! ~Bonnie'_

'_Hey what's going on? Stefen came by asking where you were. Are you alright? ~Matt'_

'_Where did you go? Aunt Jenna has been freaking out. She hasn't told anyone where you are. ~Jeremy'_

'_Elena, please. I need to explain things to you. Just tell me where you are. ~Stefen'_

'_What the hell? Where did you go? We were supposed to go shopping today remember? ~Caroline'_

'_Elena, you better call me. You said you'd tell me what was going on. You're in big trouble. ~Jenna'_

'_Why aren't you answering anyone? Everyone is freaking out about where you went. ~Bonnie'_

'_Please, please, call me. I just need to know you're safe. Please, Elena. ~Stefen'_

After going through all of the texts she began to respond. First was Jenna.

'_I'm sorry. My phone wasn't on. I'll be home tomorrow. I'll tell you all the details then.'_

Then Bonnie,

'_Hey, sorry. I've been busy and haven't had time to check my phone. I'm in Georgia but I'll tell you the details later.'_

Matt,

'_I'm fine. Me and him just had a fight. I'll tell you about it later.'_

Jeremy,

'_I'm hanging with a friend. I'll be home tomorrow. See you then.'_

Caroline,

'_Omg, I completely forgot. I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you. I'll be home tomorrow and then we can reschedule.'_

And lastly, Stefen,

'_Stefen, I don't really want to talk right now. I'll call you when I'm ready to talk. But I'm safe, so don't worry about me.'_

Once she sent the last message she shut her phone off again. She didn't want to deal with their responses right now. She slowly crawled out of bed and walked out of her room. The couch where Damon was sleeping was already empty. Elena looked around the room for the missing vampire. She found him in the kitchen getting a glass of blood. He was shirtless wearing only some black sweatpants.

"Morning." He smirked at her.

"Morning." She responded as she walked around him to get herself an espresso. She took a sip of it and sighed. _'Nothing beats a good espresso in the morning.' _She thought to herself as she turned to Damon, just taking in his clothing. _'Well, maybe that does. Wait! What am I thinking?' _she quickly covered her blush by taking another drink of her espresso. "So, what are we doing today?"

"We're gunna go down to the lake." He said as turning to the fridge and pulling out some eggs and bacon. "But you're gunna eat beforehand. You lost a lot of strength last night."

As soon as he said that she realized how weak she felt. She sent a smile towards him and got out some pans. They made breakfast together talking and joking around here and there, neither mentioning the kiss that occurred the night before.

VDVDVDVDVD

Elena and Damon were walking down to the lake. Elena wearing a purple bikini with some shorts and a white tank top over it. Damon walked down in some black swimming trunks and a black wife beater. Once they got to the water Damon took off the wife beater and immediately jumped into the water. Once he surfaced again he tried to splash her.

"Damon! Stop it!" Elena yelled laughing.

"Then, get in!" he chuckled back. She took off her shorts and her tank top and walked into the water. "It's cold!" she yelled, wrapping her arms around herself trying to keep warm.

"Suck it up." Damon smirked in her direction and splashed her again. Elena screamed and splashed him back. They then started an all out war of splashing.

"Okay, okay. I give up." Elena laughed about fifteen minutes later. Damon stopped splashing her and began moving towards her. When he was within three feet of her, she splashed him fully in the face, laughing. "Okay, now I'm done."

"Oh, I'm gunna get you for that!" he yelled as he tackled her, dunking her under the water. When he let her up they were both laughing. Elena tried to tackle him back, but failed miserably. She only ended up hanging off of him, they're faces only a few inches away from each other and their bodies pushed flushed against each other.

As if on cue, they both realized their closeness. Elena blushed a bright red and let go of him moving a foot or two away from him. "You ready to go back?" Damon asked as if nothing had happened.

"Yeah. Let's go." They both got out of the water, putting on the rest of their clothes and walked back to the suite.

I know it's shorter, but I hope to have chapter 7 up tonight as well. Well, you know what to do.

~Thanks~

~Ashley~


	7. Chapter 7

Here's chapter 7. It was supposed to be up last night but for some reason it didn't get posted so I'm trying it again. Smut warning! Hope you enjoy. Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries.

**Chapter 7**

"Are you hungry?" Damon asked once they were in the suite once again.

"Kinda. I'm gunna go take a shower though. I'll be out in about 20 minutes." Elena didn't wait for a response as she walked into the bathroom and jumped in the shower. She quickly finished in there wrapped a towel around herself and brushed her hair and teeth.

It was when she finished with that, that she realized that she forgot to grab clothes to change into. She wasn't going to put her dirty bikini on again so she opened the door, hoping that Damon wasn't around.

She pulled the towel tight around her body and ran towards the bedroom. As she ran past the kitchen, she hadn't expected Damon, dressed in clean clothes, to step into her path. She collided into him full on and they both fell to the floor.

Elena's face was burning bright red. She didn't move an inch, afraid of what would happen if she did. She looked up to his face to see him smirking.

"If you want to jump me, you could have just asked." He said, his smirk growing.

Elena's face burned brighter. "Asshole." She muttered under her breath as she tried to stand up, only to realize that she couldn't move. Damon's arms were wrapped around her waist holding her in place.

"Let me go." She said.

"And if I don't want to?" She didn't answer. She just tried pushing against him more. After struggling for a few moments, Damon eased his grip. Elena not noticing got up, forgetting to hold the towel. It fell to floor and then she stood in front of a smirking Damon naked. Her entire face was as red as a ripe tomato as she scrambled to pick up her towel, wrapping it around her body once again.

Damon stood up from the floor and moved closer to her. He leaned in, whispering in her ear. "I liked it better off" He licked the shell of her ear before nipping at the lobe. He turned and sat down on the couch and turned on the television, acting as if nothing happened.

Elena stood there stunned for a moment before she realized she was still in only a towel. She took off once again to her room, ignoring the chuckling that followed.

VDVDVDVDVD

Elena walked out of her room about thirty minutes later, after letting the embarrassment settle some. She walked out and sat on the couch next to Damon and watched the movie on the screen. It was a horror movie. She had always loved horror movies. She found herself giggling at the bloody parts.

Damon looked over at her with a small smirk on his face. "A girl who laughs at horror movies and has a hot body, I think I just fell in love." He said jokingly.

Elena stuck her tongue out at him childishly and his smirk grew more. She had grown quiet after that and zoned out. After a few moments, she looked up at Damon.

"Damon." He looked over at her with his signature smirk.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry about what I said yesterday." His smirk fell. "I had no right to say those things. I didn't know Katherine. I don't know what she was like or anything."

Damon was silent for a few moments. He stared at his hands before he looked up at her.

"Just so you know, you're not anything like her. You couldn't be more different."

Elena couldn't help but smile back at him. She leaned in and hugged him. She was about to pull away awkwardly when she felt him wrap his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. She just enjoyed the closeness and snuggled into his chest.

Damon pulled back slightly and began to place kisses on her neck. He dragged his tongue along her vein, getting the reaction her desired. Elena had let out a soft moan as she subconsciously tilted her head to the side to give him more room. He dragged his teeth along her neck before trailing kisses up to her mouth. The kiss started off soft and gentle, but it quickly became heated with passion.

Elena buried her hands into his hair, relishing the softness of it running through her fingers. Damon was slowly pushing her backwards so he was lying on top of her. He began to take her shirt off, only breaking the kiss to get it off. He trailed kissed down her throat and down the bridge between her clothed breasts.

Elena arched her back as she began clawing at his shirt, trying to get it off. Damon smirked as he pulled back and pulled off his shirt. He then returned to trailing kisses all over her chest and stomach. He sucked on one of her nipples through her bra as he began to take off her pants. Once they were off he pulled back to look at her, a giant smirk grew on his face.

"Never gunna wear them, huh?" Elena blushed. She was wearing the black and purple lingerie that Damon had bought for her. "You knew this would happen?"

"No." she started. "I just felt I needed to wear them today."

Damon chuckled slightly. "Good choice." With that he went back to kissing her chest. He reached behind her and unclasped her bra, pulling it off. He immediately started sucking one of her nipples while rubbing the other with his palm. Elena could do nothing but arch her back and moan. After a few moments he switched his attention to the other breast.

After giving each nipple the attention it deserved, making sure they were peaked to attention. He then dragged his tongue down her stomach, pulling down her thong as he went.

"D-Damon…" she stuttered, her face growing bright red.

"Calm down. You'll like this, I promise." He smirked.

"Wai…" her words were lost in the moans the erupted from her mouth. Damon had spread her legs and placed himself between them. His face then descended into her curls as he sampled her juices with his tongue. He started tonguing her slowly, enjoying the moans that were coming from the girl beneath him. He moved up to her nub, sucking on it gently.

"Oh…Damon!" she moaned out as she lifted up her hips and buried her hands in his hair, trying to get him closer. Said vampire held down her hips as he continued doing magical things with his tongue. Elena didn't know how much more she could take. She had never felt anything like this before. She felt the clenching in her stomach and felt her muscles tighten.

"Come for me, Elena." His said against her nub, his voice husky and the vibrations sending her over the edge.

"Damon!" she screamed as she came in his mouth. Damon licked up all her juices before trailing kisses back up to her mouth, kissing her passionately, making sure she could taste herself on his tongue.

"I told you, you'd like it." He smirked as they broke the kiss. Elena mock glared at him before forcing him to sit up before pushing him back so she was on top now. He looked at her with amused eyes with his smirk in place as she trailed her hands over his abs, making their way to his pants.

"Your turn." Was all she said as she pulled off his pants.

There you go. I hope you liked it. Chapter 8 should be up pretty soon. Let me know what you thought.

~Thanks~

~Ashley~


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys. Thanks so much for following my story and leaving me reviews. It means so much to me. Well, here's chapter 8. I hope you guys like it. Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries.

**Chapter 8**

Elena felt a rush of courage run through her body. She had no clue where it had come from. She pushed Damon back onto the couch and began pulling off his pants. "Your turn." She said as she pulled off his pants and boxers.

Damon had his signature smirk in place and his eyes were lit with amusement. He liked this side of Elena. His eyes widened when he felt her small hands wrap around his aching member. He watched as she slowly moved her head closer and shyly licked at the tip, tasting some of the pre-cum there. As she took the tip in her mouth and sucked on it lightly, Damon threw his head back. His hand found its way into her hair, pushing her closer, forcing more of himself into her mouth.

Elena smirked against him as he forced her to deep throat him. She slowly started moving her head up and down, sucking gently. Her fingers traced circles on the inside of his thighs, tickling him. She slid her tongue along his length as she began to move her head faster, sucking harder.

She smiled slightly when she heard a noise come from the back of Damon's throat. She couldn't help the moan that escaped her throat when his hips lifted. The vibrations traveled from her throat to his throbbing member causing a stifled moan to escape his throat.

Damon knew that he wouldn't be able to handle it much longer. He wanted her to have another orgasm before he had his though. He put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her back away from him. Elena looked up at him confused, thinking she did something wrong. He smirked at her, reassuring her, as he picked her up and ran to the bedroom within seconds having her on the bed under him.

He positioned himself at her entrance. He looked up at her face, giving her once last chance to stop him. When she nodded her head and smiled at him, he wasted no time. He leaned down and kissed her passionately. Damon pushed himself into her core with such force that Elena wouldn't have been able to hold back her scream even if she tried. She threw her head back with a moan, breaking the kiss, and arched her back.

Damon began thrusting in and out of her as he trailed his tongue all over her chest. He took one of her nipples in his mouth as his hand found the bundle of nerves of her clit.

"Oh God! Damon!" Elena moaned as she wiggled underneath him. He couldn't help the smirk that came to his face as he heard this. He picked up the pace, going at inhuman speeds. Elena threw her head side to side and dug her nails into his back. She felt her muscles clench and knew she was about to have her second release.

Damon was close to releasing as well. It took all his strength to not dig his teeth into her neck as he fucked her. Instead he switched his attention to her other nipple and rubbed her clit faster in small circles.

"Damon!!" Elena screamed as she had her second orgasm, Damon following just moments after. He held himself up with his forearms so he wouldn't crush her. He remained in her a few moments before pulling out and rolling next to her, causing her to whimper slightly from the loss.

She immediately curled into him and snuggled into his chest. Damon struggled for a few moments before he pulled her closer, resting his chin on her head. He pulled the covers over them. He looked down at her face to see that she was already asleep, a small smile on her face. He moved a stray hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear.

He then looked up at the ceiling. _'What the hell is going on? What's going on with me? Since when do I spoon? Since when do I care? What is this girl doing to me?'_

Silently, he pulled his arm from around her and eased himself out of the bed. He put his clothes back on and walked out of the room and out of the suite.

VDVDVDVDVD

Elena woke up to the light hitting her face. She tried covering her eyes but that didn't help at all. She then reached over to the other side of the bed, looking for the body that was there when she fell asleep. When all she felt was the cool sheets, signifying that he had been gone for a long time. She sat up, hugging the sheets around her chest, and looked around the room. His clothes were no where in sight.

Elena slowly eased herself out of the bed and got dressed, ignoring the pain she felt between her legs and forcing the tears that threatened to fall to stop. She took out a pair of hip hugger jeans, a blue blouse, and some underwear, wrapped a towel around her body and walked to the bathroom. As she walked through the main room she looked around for any trace of Damon. There wasn't any. She rushed to the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

As soon as she was in the shower she couldn't hold back her tears any longer. Her tears fell down her face and disappeared into the running water of the shower. _'How could I have been so stupid? Sleeping with Damon? I cheated on Stefen. What was I thinking? Actually thinking that he cared. All I was, was a girl for him to mess around with, sleep with, and then discard like trash, like every other girl he's had. What am I gunna do?'_

After about fifteen minutes of crying, she finally calmed herself down enough to finish up in the shower. She stepped out, wrapping the towel around her body. She towel dried her hair before brushing it and her teeth and doing her make-up. She then put on the clothes she brought with her before stepping out of the shower.

She started towards the kitchen to get something to eat when she noticed something by the door. She looked over at it and noticed that it was their stuff packed up. She looked over towards the bedroom door to see Damon walking out, in his black jeans, black shirt, and his leather jacket, carrying the last of their bags.

"Get something you can eat on the way. I'm putting the bags in the car. We leave in five." He said walking towards the door and picking up the other bags, walking out the door, not looking her way once. Elena felt a new wave of tears threaten to pour, but she held them back. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple. She took a bite as she walked into the living room again. She looked all around the suite and out the window, thinking about all the things that had happened while they were there. She knew that she was never going to forget any of the things they did or any of the things they told each other. With a sigh, she turned her back on the room and walked out the door.

Okay, let me know what you thought. I know that there is going to be at least one more chapter, but let me know if you want me to continue the story back in Mystic Falls. It's up to you guys. :-)

~Thanks~

~Ashley~


	9. Chapter 9

I was in a writing mood tonight, so here's chapter 9 sooner than I had planned. I hope you like. Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries.

**Chapter 9**

Elena and Damon sat in silence in the car. They had been driving for a couple hours and neither of them had said anything to the other. The radio hadn't even been turned on.

Elena looked at the man driving out of the corner of her eye. _'What's his issue? Did I do something to piss him off? I mean, we slept together last night and now he won't even look at me? What a jackass.' _She continued ranting in her head as she glared out the window.

"Don't burn a hole through my window. You'll have to pay for it if you do." Damon spoke for the first time since in the suite. He smirked over at her as she turned to glare at him.

"Oh, now you want to talk?" she spat at him.

"Oh, come on, Elena. Don't be like that." He said, trying to ease the tension.

"Like what?"

"Like that."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She said as she turned back towards her window. Damon sighed softly as he too went quiet again. They were silent for several minutes before Elena spoke once again. "Where did you go?" she whispered.

"When?" Damon asked, knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"Last night."

"I needed to hunt."

"You had blood in the fridge." She said in the same detached voice.

"I needed fresh blood, not stale blood."

"You could have told me you were going." Her voice rising slightly.

"You were sleeping."

"You could've woken me up. And I know for a fact it doesn't take that long for you to hunt. So what took you so long?" her voice growing angry as she still refused to look at him.

"I needed to go pretty far to find anyone to drink from."

"That's a lie!" she yelled finally looking at him. "If you needed blood so badly, I would have given you some! But no! You had to leave me behind, to wake up alone. You didn't let me know anything. After what happened…" she trailed off. Her voice had grown weak and tears threatened to fall once again.

"I didn't want your blood. And all that happened was that I needed a good fuck. You were the only option I had so I took it. It meant nothing." He said with a deadly even voice.

Elena looked at him shocked. The tears that had threatened to fall pushed full force, flowing out of her eyes, making tiny streams down her cheeks. She bowed her head and turned away from him. "Stop the car." She whispered.

"No."

"I said, Stop. The. Car!" she yelled turning towards him, hate in her eyes. She thought he was going to ignore her but she soon found them pulled over on the side of the road. She stepped out of the car and turned to look back inside at him. "Drop my stuff at my house." Was all she said as she slammed the car shut.

Damon stared at her as she began to walk down the highway. _'Good. It's better that you hate me.'_ He was about to pull away when another thought crossed his mind.

_Elena laid, snuggled up into his chest, a small smile on her face. They were both naked. He couldn't stop the corners of his lips from curling up as he moved a stray hair behind her ear._ "Aw…shit." He muttered as he pulled up next to Elena, who hadn't made it more than fifty yards. He rolled down the window. "Get in."

"No" she spat angrily as she continued walking, not looking at him.

"Just get in. St. Stefen will kill me if he finds out I left you here."

"I don't care. I hope he does."

"That hurts." He joked lightly.

"Damon, just leave me alone, please."

"Get in the car and I'll leave you alone. I'll bring you home and we can pretend this trip never happened." He said in the same deadly even tone he used before. Elena stopped walking. She switched between looking at him and at the road ahead of her. With a sigh she walked over to the car and got in. "That's my girl." He smirked.

"Don't talk to me." She glared. Damon held up his hands in a defensive manner before starting to drive again.

VDVDVDVDVD

Elena had fallen asleep in the passenger seat. Damon quietly pulled the car to a stop in front of her house. He shut the car off and turned to look at the sleeping girl. Again the image of her snuggled to his chest flashed through his head. Carefully he reached a hand over and stroked her check, gently smiling when she leant into his touch. He enjoyed the moment for a few more seconds before releasing a sigh as he pulled his hand away.

"Elena." He said quietly, giving her shoulder a gentle shake. "We're back." Said girl woke up and looked around with tired eyes. With a yawn she stepped out of the car and went to grab her bags out of the trunk. Once she was sure she had everything she turned to walk into the dark house. She didn't even bother to say goodbye to Damon.

"Goodnight, Elena." He whispered in the confines of his car as he watched her enter her house. Once she was in, he pulled away, driving back to the boarding house.

Okay there it is. Let me know if you want me to continue this one or just cut it off here.

~Thanks~

~Ashley~


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, I know I said I'd see if you guys wanted me to continue or not, but I was in such a writing mood that I couldn't stop. So here is chapter 10. Hope you like it. Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries.

**Chapter 10**

Damon stood by the window in the parlor of the boarding house. He hadn't told Stefen anything about what happened in Georgia. He hadn't even gone anywhere since then and it had been a week. He lifted the glass of bourbon to his lips and poured the burning liquid down his throat. He turned to get himself another glass.

As soon as he was about to down that full glass, Stefen walked into the room. "Ah, brother. How are you this fine morning?" He said with a smirk as he raised his glass in his brother's direction.

"Damon. How long do you plan to hide away in here?"

"Who says I'm hiding?" he asked as he downed his drink, getting himself another one.

Stefen was quiet for a few minutes. "I'm going over to Elena's. I'll be back later."

"And I care why?" he asked. Stefen just ignored him and walked out of the house, getting in his car.

Damon stared out the window, watching him drive away. He stared at where Stefen had disappeared for several moments before he turned around, downing another drink.

VDVDVDVDVD

Elena sat in her bed staring out her window. She couldn't get Damon out of her head. She had tried to forget about everything that had happened in Georgia, but she couldn't. She tried writing in her diary but found that she couldn't do that either. All she could do when she was alone was to stare into space thinking about what had happened with Damon.

With a sigh she stood up from her bed and began to get ready for Stefen to come over. She hadn't told him anything about what happened. All she said was that they went to Georgia and that Damon didn't hurt her. _Physically. _But she left that part out. She had listened to him explain the whole deal with Katherine and chose to accept it. She had also been grounded for leaving without telling her aunt about it. She was just getting off groundation today, which is why Stefen was coming over.

Once she was ready she walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Jenna was there 'cooking' some breakfast. Elena looked at the food and nearly laughed. The eggs were burnt black. "Trying to cook again?" she joked with her aunt.

"Yeah. I don't know why I thought this time would be different." Jenna laughed back.

"Here I'll make some toast for us." She smiled. Once the toast was done and they both ate their pieces the doorbell rang. "That's Stefen." Elena got up and answered the door. "Hey, Stefen." She smiled at him as he stepped inside.

"Hey." They walked into the living room and sat down on the couch to watch the movies that they had planned to watch.

About halfway through the movie, Elena gave up on trying to focus on the movie. She felt so much guilt for being with Stefen. All she could think of was how she had cheated on him and how she was keeping secrets from him. And she felt so much guilt for the feelings that she had for Damon. She couldn't keep this up much longer.

"Stefen." She whispered, looking at her hands in her lap.

"Hmm?" he looked at her.

"We have to talk." She said, wringing her fingers together. Elena took a few calming breaths before she continued. "I want to break up." Stefen's face hardened and his jaw clenched. He remained silent for a few moments.

"Is this about Katherine? 'Cause I told you the story about that."

"No. It has nothing to do with Katherine. It has to do with me. I just can't do this anymore." Tears began dropping onto her clenched hands.

"Do what anymore?"

"I slept with Damon." She whispered.

"What?" Stefen asked in a distant voice. He didn't want to believe what he just heard.

"In Georgia. It just kind of happened."

"You're breaking up with me for Damon?" his voice grew dark as a scowl appeared on his face.

"No." she looked up at him. "I don't want to be with Damon. But I also don't want to be with you. I just want us to be friends."

Stefen was quiet for a long time. "Okay." He said quietly. "We can be friends." He said a little louder. He looked up at her, gave her a quick hug before he stood up to leave. "I'll see you at school."

Elena walked him to the door. She knew that she had done the right thing but it still hurt. She just hoped that they really would be able to stay friends.

VDVDVDVDVD

Stefen pulled the car to a stop in front of the boarding house. His face was dark and his jaw clenched as he stepped out of the car, walking into the house. Damon was sitting on the couch, staring into the fire, glass of bourbon in his hand. Stefen came to stand behind him, crossing his arms.

"Someone learned the truth." Damon smirked as he stood up, turning to face his brother. "So how does it feel Stefen? To know that I won?" his smirk grew as he took another drink of his bourbon.

Stefen snapped. He attacked his brother. He flew towards him, ready to punch him in the face, but Damon caught his fist and threw him to the other side of the room, putting cracks into the wall. "You really want to do this?" Damon asked as he put his glass down on the table. Stefen's answer was attacking him once again.

Okay, let me know what you thought. Hope to have chapter 11 up soon.

~Thanks~

~Ashley~


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys. So in my first couple chapters I said "no flames" and stuff and I just want to say that I don't want to stop you from giving me constructive criticism. Anything you have in mind that you think might help to make my story better is much appreciated. Now that, that's said, here's chapter 11. Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries.

**Chapter 11**

Stefen flew across the room towards Damon, his fist ready to make contact. Damon however was prepared and sidestepped his attack before slamming his elbow into his brother's face. There was a definite crack as his elbow made contact with his jaw.

Damon punched him in the face, sending him flying into the wall, making another crack. Stefen sunk to the floor for a moment. He sprang up soon after and charged for his brother again. Instead of sticking to his original path, he switched to slide behind him and pulling him into a choke hold. Damon quickly flipped him over his back and smashed him into a table.

It was several more minutes before Stefen managed to land a hit on Damon. His anger driving him from that point on. They exchanged blows, smashing into the furniture around them. They didn't concern themselves with the furniture breaking to pieces and just continued fighting.

VDVDVDVDVD

Damon and Stefen stood in the middle of the destroyed room. There were holes in the walls everywhere and all the furniture was in pieces. Stefen's arm hung at his side, useless, though he could feel it healing. There was blood on his face and on his side, the wounds already closing.

Damon was in better condition but he had some blood on his shoulder, his wound already closed. They had been fighting for hours and it was now dark outside. Damon walked over to the only table that survived and filled his glass with bourbon once again. He poured the liquid down his throat, swallowing quickly, pouring himself another glass.

Stefen stood still for a few minutes. He was still pissed at Damon for sleeping with Elena, but he had used up all his steam. Now he just felt crushed. Without another glance at his brother, he walked up the stairs to his room.

Damon turned to the broken window and stared into the darkness, taking another drink.

VDVDVDVDVD

Elena woke up to her alarm going off, showing it was 6 a.m. She shut off the alarm and got out of bed to take a shower. She finished up, brushing her hair and teeth and putting on her make-up. She put on some white washed hip huggers and a green ¾ sleeve shirt. She picked up her backpack and coat and walked out of her room, down to the kitchen. She got herself a bowl of cereal and sat down to eat it. Jeremy walked into the room, got himself a bowl, and sat next to her. They ate in silence. Once Elena was finished, she took her bowl to the sink, rinsing the dish and looking at the clock. 7:43.

"You need a ride?" she asked her brother as he finished up as well.

"Naw."

"Okay. Well I'm leaving. See you at school." She grabbed her coat, backpack, and keys, and walked out the front door.

VDVDVDVDVD

Elena walked into the school and walked to her locker. She met up with Caroline and Bonnie. They walked together to their classes before going their separate ways. The day went by fast and before she knew it she was walking back to her car. Stefen hadn't been at school but she didn't concern herself with it. She knew that he missed every once in awhile and it was nothing for her to freak out over.

Instead of driving straight home, Elena found herself driving towards the graveyard. She parked her car before walking up to a certain gravestone.

"Hey, Mom. Hey, Dad." She said quietly as she sat down. She leaned her head against the stone as she continued to talk. "It's been forever since I've visited. It's just been a little crazy lately. Me and Stefen broke up. We're just gunna be friends. At least I hope we will be."

"Me and Damon went on a trip to Georgia together. He was so different from how he usually is while we were there. Something happened. I don't know what it was. I can't stop thinking about him now though. Every time I try to forget everything, something reminds me of him again."

"I shouldn't feel this way about him. He's killed so many people and he's enjoyed it. He's evil." She sighed as she pulled her knees up to her chest. "But if he's evil, why did he treat me like he did in Georgia. He showed me another side of him that I don't think he's showed anyone in a long time."

"But I can't forgive him for the way he treated me on the way home. He just pushed me away. He used me. How can I have feelings for someone like that? Someone that just uses and throws away women."

"I haven't seen him since he dropped me off at home. I hope I don't have to see him again. I refuse to fall for his tricks again." Elena stood up from the ground, wiping off the dirt she acquired on her person. "I'll come back soon." She promised to the grave. "Goodbye." With that she turned away and began walking back to her car. She didn't notice the black crow sitting on a branch above where she had been sitting that had been watching her since she arrived to the graveyard. After she disappeared, the crow gave a caw and took flight, flying away.

Okay. Let me know what you think or if you have any ideas of what should happen. I'm writing this as I post them, so if you want something specific to happen, just let me know and I'll see what I can do.

~Thanks~

~Ashley~


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys, sorry it took so long. I've been doing like a million other things lately. Anyways, here's chapter 12. Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries.

**Chapter 12**

Elena drove back to her house, walked into the living room to see Bonnie standing in the middle of the room.

"Hey, Bonnie. What's up?"

"We're going out tonight." She said with a slight smile.

"Tonight isn't really a good night…" she tried to get herself out of it.

"Stop it. You're going and that's final. You've been in your own world since you went to Georgia, which you still haven't told me about. What's gotten into you?"

"It's nothing." She said with a weak voice.

"It's something! What are you hiding? You broke up with Stefen out of no where and you never talk to anyone anymore. Everyone is worried about you."

Elena was quiet for a few minutes. "I can't talk about it. Not yet." Her voice was laced with such sadness that it almost brought Bonnie to tears.

Bonnie ran towards her friend and hugged her tight. Elena wrapped her arms around the younger girl and clung to her. After a few minutes of hugging, the girls pulled away from each other.

"I told Caroline and Matt that we would meet him there. Please?" Elena had no choice but to nod her head.

"Just let me get changed. I'll be down in a minute." She walked up to her room and began to get changed for her first night out since she got back.

VDVDVDVDVD

Damon sat on the stool at the bar as he called the bartender for another drink. He had run out of bourbon at the boarding house so he had no choice but to go to the Grill. He had been there for several hours and he was silently thankful that no one had come up to him to talk.

It was about eight o'clock when he smelt her. He wouldn't mistake her scent anywhere. _'Of all the nights for her to go out, it just _had _to be tonight.' _He sighed in his mind.

He tried to ignore her but he was finding it incredibly difficult. He had trouble not running over to her and taking her in front of everyone. He shook his head slightly as he called the bartender for another drink, this time telling him to leave the bottle.

VDVDVDVDVD

Elena and Bonnie walked into the Grill and were immediately greeted by Caroline and Matt.

"Hey, where have you guys been? I thought I said seven." Caroline whined.

"Sorry. I had to get changed and get ready." Elena answered, forcing a smile as they walked over to a booth and sat down. It was a few moments later that a waiter came over, taking their order and walking away.

"So, how have you been?" Matt asked Elena.

"Fine. I've just had a lot of stuff going on. Sorry I haven't talked to you guys in awhile."

"It's fine." Caroline smiled forcefully as she brought Matt's focus back to her. They began chatting idly with each other, Bonnie joining them after a few moments.

Elena just sat there for a few moments listening before she started looking around, ignoring what they were saying. She looked around the room, looking at who was there. She scanned over the bar area quickly before turning towards the pool tables.

Almost instantly, her eyes flew back to the bar. Her eyes grew large as she stared at the back of his head. _'What is he doing here?! I can't be here. Not with him here too.'_

Elena quickly stood up from the booth. "Sorry guys, but I need to go. I just remembered something I have to do." Her eyes kept flying over to the man in the leather jacket. A nervous sweat broke out on her brow as she began to turn away.

"You just go here though! Plus you haven't eaten yet. You can't go yet." Caroline tried to reason with her.

"I'm really sorry. Maybe another time. I'll talk to you guys later. Bye." Elena was already halfway to the door as she said all this. She practically ran out of the Grill and ran to her car. She felt bad about leaving Bonnie to find a ride home, but she had to get out of there. She wasn't ready to face him yet. She jumped in her car, started it, and started towards home.

VDVDVDVDVD

Damon sighed aloud as soon as he felt Elena's emotions spike. _'Finally noticed me I see.'_ He took another drink of his bourbon, pretending that he didn't know she was staring at his back. He set down his drink when he heard her leave the building all together. He stood from his stool and turned to follow after her.

VDVDVDVDVD

Elena sighed deeply as she stepped inside of her room. "Why did I run like that?" she whispered to herself. "I'm such a coward."

"Yes you are." A voice came from next to her window.

With a gasp she turned to see Damon standing there with his signature smirk in place. "What are you doing here?!" she yelled at him.

"This is the reaction I get when I come to visit you after not talking in so long? I'm hurt." The smirk on his face only grew as he said this.

"What do you want?" she glared at him. "Another good fuck?" she spat at him as she turned away from him, planning on walking out of the room. Within a second, Damon was leaning against the door, blocking her only escape. "Get out of my way."

"Make me." With a huff she turned away from him and walked over to her window standing next to it.

"Seriously, Damon, what do you want?" she said, her voice had a slightly defeated tone to it.

"I came here to ask you a question." Elena looked at him through the reflection on the glass, waiting for him to continue.

When he didn't she sighed. "Well?" she asked impatiently.

Damon took a couple steps toward her, before reaching into his coat pocket, pulling out some papers. He held them out for her to take.

With a sigh Elena turned around and took the papers from him, looking at the contents. Her eyes nearly flew out of their sockets.

"_LONDON?!"_ she screamed at him. "Are you kidding me right now?" she glared at him.

He just smirked at her. "Wanna go?" was all he said.

She through the tickets at his face. "Is this some kind of sick joke?! No way in hell I'm going on another trip with you! I'm not falling into your tricks again."

Damon sighed inwardly, his smirk still showing on his face. "I'll just leave them here." He said as he placed the tickets on the table beside her bed. "If you want to go, I'll meet you at the air port tomorrow night at six." He sent her a gleaming smirk and a second later he was gone.

Elena glared at the tickets on the table for several long moments. _'This has got to be a joke. He can't be serious. After what happened last time…I can't handle another trip like that.' _A sigh escaped her lips as she walked over to her bed, sitting down.

She stared at the tickets for a few more moments before she reached over and picked them up. _'I have always wanted to go to London though…' _with another sigh she set the tickets down again. _'I know I'll regret it if I let this opportunity pass. Plus maybe Damon and I can talk about what happened, get things straight.'_

Elena nodded her head in confirmation. _'Okay, I'll go. But absolutely _NO _sex.' _With that she got on her pajamas and climbed in bed, falling asleep.

A pair of icy blue eyes stared in through her window. A small smirk formed on his face. _'I'll win you back yet, Elena.' _With that, he disappeared into the darkness.

Okay, let me know what you thought. I hope to have chapter 13 up soon.

~Thanks~

~Ashley~


	13. Chapter 13

Here's chapter 13. Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries.

**Chapter 13**

Elena sat in the chair next to Damon. They were on the plane and about to take off.

"I knew you couldn't resist me." He smirked in her direction.

"I came because I wanted to see London. I didn't come for you." She glared at him. "And don't ever think otherwise." With that she turned towards the window.

"That hurts." His smirk growing slightly. Elena took out her ipod, ignoring anything else he said, and just stared out into the clouds.

VDVDVDVDVD

The plane landed several hours later. Elena completely ignored Damon as she got her things and walked off the plane. She walked through the busy halls in the air port, getting her things and going through customs. She didn't look at him until they were through and on their way to the hotel.

They arrived at the hotel about twenty minutes later. Elena walked right up to the front desk, Damon following, his smirk in place. _'How long to you plan to keep this up?' _

"Hi, excuse me. We have a reservation, probably under Salvatore."

"Ah yes. You're room is prepared according to your specifications."

"Would you mind telling me if there is one or two rooms, please?"

"No, ma'am. There's only one room. But there are two beds." The worker smile politely.

"Is there any way we can get separate rooms?" Elena asked, forcing a smile.

"Uh, we might have a few rooms available. Hang on a second, please." The worker turned to the computer and began typing things in. "Yes, we have three rooms available, but they are all on different floors."

"That's fine. Anything is fine with me."

Damon chose that moment to step in. "She's just joking. The room I requested is fine. We don't want to hassle you." He smirked in the worker's direction, causing a bright blush to spread across her cheeks.

"O-okay." She stuttered slightly. "Here's your key. Enjoy your stay, Mr. Salvatore." She smiled at him while batting her eyelashes.

"Thank you." He smirked back. He turned away from the desk, grabbed Elena's elbow and dragged her towards the elevator.

"Let go of me." She glared at him once they were in the elevator. He complied and she stepped away from him, leaning against the opposite side of the elevator.

"Are you gunna be like this all weekend? He asked, tiredly.

"Just don't talk to me and everything will go smoothly." Elena sighed.

The elevator dinged, signifying they were on their floor. They stepped out and Damon led the way to their room. He opened the door and let Elena in first. She stepped inside and placed her bags on one of the beds. She sighed and looked around the room. It wasn't as marvelous as the last suite had been, but it was still nice.

Everything had gentle tones of cream and brown. There was a television on the wall and a small kitchen in the corner. There was a large bay window next to a sliding glass door, leading out to a balcony. Elena stepped outside and looked around at her surroundings. She could see the very tip of the London Eye, peaking out above the tall buildings. Everywhere she looked it was so full of life. A small smile formed on her face. She couldn't wait to explore it.

"So, what do you think?" Damon asked from behind her.

Elena looked over at him. "It's fine." She said, turning back into the room. Damon caught her arm and pulled her back.

"Why did you even come if you're just gunna act like this?" his face completely serious. He was sick of pretending everything was okay.

"I told you. I came to experience a different country." She answered him, looking him straight in the eye.

"So you just used me to come here." His face darkened. "You didn't want to 'miss this opportunity.' Well, I'm glad I can be of service to you." He let go of her and began walking away.

Elena looked at the ground. "I don't want this to turn out like last time." She whispered quietly, though she knew he could hear her. He had stopped and was now standing with his back towards her. "I just think that we should just get through this weekend without any troubles and go home and everything will go back to how they should be."

Damon stood there for a few moments. "I'm sorry." He whispered so low, she almost missed it. "I didn't mean for it to end that way last time. I never wanted to hurt you." He slowly turned to face her, his face forcefully blank. "Let's just get through the weekend, as friends, okay?"

"Okay." She held an indifferent look on her face as well. "I'm gunna go take a shower. I'll be out in about twenty." With that she walked around Damon, walking into the suite and walking into the bathroom.

VDVDVDVDVD

Elena stepped out of the bathroom, dressed in a pair of pajama pants, hanging loosely on her hips, and a lavender colored tank top. Her hair was still slightly damp as she climbed into her bed. She was slightly jet lagged.

Damon was sitting on his bed watching the television. As soon as she was in bed though, he turned off the television and climbed under the covers of his own bed. He was in nothing but black shorts. He turned off the lamp beside him and laid down, closing his eyes.

Elena stared at him for several moments before she sighed, turning to look out the window. The sky was just beginning to darken and lights were turning on around the city. She was surprised that it was so quiet in the room. She couldn't hear the noises of the city at all. With another sigh she closed her eyes, falling asleep.

Damon listened to her breathing even out. As soon as he was sure she was asleep, he slowly turned and faced her. He used his vampire sight to stare at her in the dark. He watched as her chest rose up and down with each breath. Her rosy red lips were parted slightly. He stared at her for what seemed forever before falling asleep.

This chapter was sort of rushed but let me know what you thought. Chapter 14 _should _be up soon.

~Thanks~

~Ashley~


	14. Chapter 14

Omg! Last night's season finale was amazing! I don't think I'll be able to last MONTHS for the next episodes. But anyways, here's chapter 14. I hope you like it. Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries.

**Chapter 14**

Elena stood in the darkness. It was so dark, she couldn't even see her hand in front of her face. "Damon?" she called out. No one answered. "Damon!" she called again. She turned around sharply when she heard laughter from behind her. The laughing seemed to surround her, coming from all directions, causing Elena's head to fly from side to side, trying to locate where the sound was coming from. The laughter grew louder and louder. Elena leaned down, wrapping her arms around her knees, ducking her head into them. She felt a hand touch the back of her neck. A scream escaped her throat.

"Elena! Wake up!" Damon yelled at her, shaking her awake. Elena sprang up in the bed, a cold sweat shining on her skin, her bangs sticking to her forehead. She flew her had side to side, her eyes wide with fear. After a few seconds, she focused in on Damon's face. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She sighed as she sat up against the headboard. "It was just a nightmare."

"Okay. Well, you have to get ready. We're going somewhere."

"Where?" Damon just shrugged. "Would you cut it out with the surprises!" she yelled at him, exasperated. Damon just smirked as he walked over to the balcony. Elena just sighed, grabbed her things, and went to take a shower.

VDVDVDVDVD

Elena and Damon walked out of their hotel. Damon in his black jeans and his leather jacket, Elena in washed- out jeans and a black jacket with a faux fur lined hood. They walked next to each other to the nearest subway and walked down the stairs. They bought their tickets and got on the train.

Damon stood in front of her as she sat. Elena couldn't help the slight giggle that came to her throat as she heard "mind the gap" on the intercom at each stop. Damon just looked over her and smirked every time a giggle escaped her throat.

When they heard their stop announced, they stood up and exited the train, walking up the stairs onto the sidewalk. Elena looked around and noticed that they were close to Big Ben. A huge smile appeared on her lips as she looked around at all the buildings and people. They started towards it.

When they were close enough that they could see the entire building, Damon pulled out a digital camera and took a picture of her in front of the giant clock. Elena looked over at him surprised before she smiled for another picture. Once the picture was taken, she took the camera and took a picture of him in front of it. He had a small smirk on his face for one picture and a real smile for the other. Elena found she liked the one with the real smile more.

Damon took the camera again, pulling her close to his side. He reached his hand up in front of them, the camera turned towards them. They both smiled as Damon snapped the picture.

After a couple more shots, he put the camera away and they began walking over the bridge that was there. They turned down a road right after the bridge and walked towards what looked like a giant Ferris wheel. "It's called the London Eye. You can see almost everything in London from up there." Damon spoke to her. Elena looked up at him with a hopeful smile. He chuckled lightly before answer, "Yes we can go on it."

"Yay!" Elena cheered happily. Damon just chuckled more. They got closer and Elena's happy face dropped. "There's so many people." She sighed. "It'll take hours for us to get up there."

Damon just smirked. "Did you forget what I am?" he approached the back of the line. People began stepping to the side, letting them pass as he looked into their eyes. Elena felt bad about letting him compel them all, but she wanted to get on the London Eye as soon as possible. Damon stopped behind the people in the front of the line.

A pod came down and a couple walked out, the family in the front of the line walking in. Damon and Elena stepped into the front of the line. It was about three minute later that another pod came down, the two of them stepping inside. The doors closed and they started to lift off the ground.

The first fifteen minutes or so were boring for them. They were still below the buildings so they couldn't see much, but after that, Elena couldn't stop herself from grinning. She was going from side to side of the little pod as they were lifted higher and higher. There were so many buildings, so many people. They just kept getting smaller and smaller, the higher they went. They could see buildings in the distance.

"Look at that castle!" Elena yelled, running to the other side. "And that bridge! And that tower! Look Damon look!" she cheered happily like a young child. Damon smiled as he looked at the places she pointed to and nodded his head.

About an hour or so later, they were back on the ground walking away from the Ferris wheel. Damon started walking away, leading the way to their next stop. They started to walk alongside the river, looking at all the boats going by. They walked for hours. They came to the Tower Bridge.

Luckily, the upper level of the bridge was open, so they walked up the stairs and stepped out on the top of the bridge. Elena took Damon's hand as soon as she looked around. Damon said nothing, allowing her to hold his hand as they began walking across the bridge.

Once they were on the other side, and on the main road, Damon pulled out the camera again. They went through the same process as before, taking pictures of each other before taking some together. He pocketed the camera again and started leading the way to the Tower of London. They bought their tickets and started making their way through the castle. They looked at all the different equipment that people had used years and years ago.

Elena's favorite was the bloody tower. It was where King Henry III would cut off the heads of prisoners, before throwing them into a pit. She found that it was the most interest one that they had visited. She couldn't help but laugh slightly at the one original tile on the floor, surrounded by new ones on all sides.

She also really liked looking at all the armor that the soldiers and guards wore. They all looked similar but slightly different. There were swords and daggers and maces displayed on the wall as well. Her favorite piece of armor that was on display was the sets of horse's armor. They were set up so it looked like there was an invisible horse in it.

They walked around all the towers of the castle, looking at all the displays, reading the information about them, and taking pictures of each other next to stuff. By the time they walked outside, the sky was dark. Elena looked to the sky and then her stomach growled. She blushed lightly, lowering her head.

"Come on. Let's go eat." Damon laughed slightly. Elena smiled up at him and followed him into one of the restaurants. They got their table and ordered their food. They got their food and chatted idly as they ate.

Once they were done, they left the restaurant and walked towards the subway again. They got on the train and headed back towards the hotel. Elena chatted animatedly about all the places they had seen that day. Damon responded now and then, but mostly just listened. It wasn't that much later when they were walking into the hotel.

Elena walked into the room and collapsed on her bed. She was just realizing how tired she was from all the walking around that she and Damon did. She closed her eyes and threw her arm over her face.

Damon couldn't help the small upward quirk of his lips as he stared at her. Her chocolate brown hair, spread all around her. Her rosy lips parted slightly as she took calming breaths. The creamy white of her throat where there was her gentle pulse. Damon was tempted to walk right over to her and kiss her lips and throat. He tried to refrain himself, but he was losing the battle. He took a step forward, without realizing it. He was about to take another step when her voice broke him out of his trance.

"Thanks, Damon." Elena sat up on her bed. "Today was amazing." She smiled up at him. She stood up, walked over to him, and hugged him. It was a friendly hug that had Damon shocked. It took a second for him to respond, wrapping his arms around her waist. After a few seconds they pulled away from her. Elena flashed him another smile. "I'm just gunna change and then go to bed." She grabbed her clothes and walked into the bathroom.

A few minutes later she stepped out in baby blue pajama pants and a white tank top. Damon was already in bed, dressed in some black silk pants. He waited for her to climb into her bed before he shut the light off.

"Thanks again, Damon. Today really meant a lot to me." A few moments later her breathing evened out, signifying that she was asleep.

"You're welcome, Elena." He whispered into the darkness before he too fell asleep.

Okay there it is. Let me know what you thought. :-)

~Thanks~

~Ashley~


	15. Chapter 15

Here's chapter 15. I hope you like it. Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries.

**Chapter 15**

Everything was dark once again. Elena looked around, trying to find something, anything. She began walking around in the darkness, taking slow cautious steps. Her feet stopped and her head flew side to side when she heard the laughter once again. It once again moved in on her.

Elena looked around, trying to see who it was. "Who's there?" she called. The laughter just grew louder, circling her faster. "Answer me!" she yelled. Nothing but laughter. It was a deep chuckle that she was sure she had never heard before, other than in her last nightmare.

"Show your…" her voice was cut off by a large hand wrapping around her throat. The hand was warm and calloused. The laughter had cut off now. Elena tried to scream and yell at whoever was holding her, but the hand was cutting off her air passages. She began to feel lightheaded.

"He won't be able to protect you." Came a deep voice. If Elena wasn't being choked and was terrified, she would have thought it was hot. Elena tried to focus on the man who was choking her. She had to figure out who it was. She was losing the battle quickly though. She knew she was about to lose consciousness. The last thing she saw was a pair of glowing red eyes, before she passed out.

VDVDVDVDVD

Elena jumped up in her bed, her hand flying to her throat. There was a cool sweat on her forehead and neck, causing her hair to cling to her skin. She calmed down her breathing and looked over to Damon. _'He's still asleep. Thank God.' _ Elena thought to herself as she stood up from the bed and went to take a cool shower to calm down her nerves.

Elena walked out of the bathroom in some hip hugger jeans and a black baby tee. She looked at Damon's bed to find him still sleeping. She shook her head slightly and looked at the clock. _'No wonder he's still asleep. It's only 5 o'clock.'_ She sighed tiredly and walked out onto the balcony, trying to be as silent as possible.

The cool air felt amazing on Elena's face. The light breeze lifter her chocolate brown hair slightly, teasing it. Elena closed her eyes and lifted her head towards the sky. A small smile appeared on her lips as she finally began to relax.

'_Who was that? What are they doing in my dreams? "He won't be able to protect you." What did he mean by that? Did he mean Stefen? Or Damon? What does he want with me anyways? I didn't do anything to him.' _Elena was trying to figure everything out in her head. She was so confused as to who it was and what they wanted with her.

She was pulled out of her musings by the sound of the sliding door opening. Damon stepped outside in nothing but his black silk pants. Elena blushed slightly, turning away from him and looking at the sky once again. She just noticed that the sun was beginning to come up.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Seven. Why?" he answered, walking over and leaning on the railing. Elena looked up at him surprised.

'_I was out here for two hours? Where did the time go?' _Elena pulled her hair to one shoulder and looked up at him with a small smile. "Time sure flies doesn't it?"

Damon focused in on her neck before turning his head and turned away from her. _'This is bad. I haven't fed in two days. I need to get blood, soon.' _

Elena studied him for a moment. His hands were clenched into fists and shaking slightly. She leaned over some and saw him biting his lip and the veins around his eyes darkening. Instantly she knew what was wrong.

"When was the last time you had blood?" She stood and walked over to lean on the railing a couple feet from him.

"Two days ago."

"Don't you need some?"

"Why? Are you offering?" Damon smirked in her direction. His face was back to normal, but his hands were still clenched.

"I can give you some if you want. Just as long as you don't take too much. I can at least give you enough to give you time to find another source. As thanks for yesterday?" she asked finally when she saw the stubbornness in his eyes.

"No thanks." He smirked. "Don't need it." He said in a cocky tone. "I'll be back in about twenty minutes." With that he was gone.

Elena looked at the ground. _'Guess my blood isn't good enough.'_ She thought out bitterly and walked back into the suite.

"Finally," a voice came from the bathroom. "He left." The man smirked at Elena.

Elena gasped and jumped away, pushing herself against a wall. "W-who are you?" she yelled.

"Aw, there's no need to be rude, Elena. You don't remember me?" his smirk grew into a grin. That was when she noticed the blood red eyes.

"What do you want with me?"

"Oh nothing much." He continued to grin as he moved closer. "I just want you."

"Why?" she glared at him and moved farther away from him.

"You look like Katherine." He continued too stalk her onto the balcony.

Elena's back hit the railing. She glared darkly at the man. "I am _not _Katherine." She ground out.

"Oh don't worry, Elena. I know that much. But you still look like her." He stepped into her personal bubble. Elena looked around for an escape route but she couldn't find one. He stood in front of her and placed a hand on each side of her on the railing. "What? Don't have anywhere else to go? Why don't you call that boy of yours?" the man laughed. A chill went through Elena's spine as she heard the same laugh as in her nightmares.

'_Come on, Damon. Hurry up and get back here!' _Elena glared daggers at the man in front of her. "What do you plan to do with me?" she knew she shouldn't have asked that was his smirk grew into a grin again.

"I'm going to make you feel heaven." The man wrapped his arms around Elena's waist and picked her up, throwing her on his shoulder as he took off running.

VDVDVDVDVD

Damon appeared back in the suite twenty minutes later, as he had promised. He had found a young girl for his morning snack, her hair the same color as Elena's. He had been so tempted to take Elena up on her offer. He forced himself to refuse though. He knew that once he tasted his blood, he wouldn't be able to stop himself. Especially with how thirsty he was.

Damon looked around the suite to find it empty. "Elena?" he called, just to be sure. He looked around the room, trying to figure out where she went. That's when he caught the scent of a male. At first Damon was pissed off, but as he searched the scent more, he found he recognized it. He forced himself to think about it. _'Where have a smelt this guy before?'_ Just then a picture of a man with blood red eyes and pitch black hair popped up in his mind. "Jugoku!" he growled out as he stormed out of the room, following that man and Elena's scent.

Okay. There's chapter 15. Let me know what you thought. :-)

~Thanks~

~Ashley~


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys! I'm SO sorry it has taken me so long to update. I had finals and then lightning struck by my house, killing my internet and my computer. But everything is sorted out and taken care of. So here is chapter 16. Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries.

**Chapter 16**

Elena opened her eyes and looked around her. She remembered the man making a move on her, saying he was going to "give her heaven." Elena gagged slightly. She didn't remember anything after that though.

The room she was in was dark and damp. She noticed that her hands were in chains attached to the wall and on what seemed to be an old cushion. She then noticed that her ankles were chained up as well. The very last thing she noticed was that she was in nothing but her black bra and panties.

Her pulse picked up as she looked around the room even more earnestly, looking for the vampire who had kidnapped her. There were no windows in the room whatsoever. There were only the brick walls and a steel door. Her mind was running on overdrive, trying to think of a way out of her current situation. She tried pulling on the chains with no avail.

Elena instantly stilled when she heard the steel door open. She looked up and her brown eyes connected with blood red ones.

"Aw, Kitten, did you sleep well?" the man smirked.

"Who are you?" she glared.

"My name is Jugoku. Pleased to meet you." He smirked and winked at her, causing the chained girl to gag.

"Let me go." She spat out angrily.

"Oh, Kitten, don't look at me like that. You might hurt my feelings." He began walking towards her. "Though it truly is amazing. You even have the same glare as Katherine. You two really are alike."

Elena's glare faltered at this. No matter what she tried to do, she was always going to be Katherine to people. She was sick of it. Tears stung her eyes as she tried to hold them back. _'That's right. Mo matter what, I'm just a Katherine double to everyone. Stefen. Jugoku. Damon…'_ she was pulled out of her musings when she felt weight on top of her. She focused her shock filled eyes on the vampire lying above her.

"You should really pay attention, Kitten." He twirled some of her silky chocolate hair around his finger, pulling it towards his face, smelling it. "You never know what could happen if you were to lose focus." He grinned down at her.

Elena pulse quickened as she tried pulling at her shackles once again. She needed to get out of there, and fast. She focused on the man above her once again. "Get off of me." She glared.

"Or what? What could you possibly do?" his smirk grew as he lowered his face to hers, kissing her painfully. Elena shook her head from side to side, trying to break the kiss but Jugoku held firm. His hands ran over her body hungrily. His large hand grabbed her black clad breast, rubbing it painfully. A whimper escaped her throat as tears leaked out the corners of her eyes which were squeezed shut tightly. _'Damon! Please, help me!'_

Elena's eyes flew open when a loud rip resounded throughout the small room. She looked down to realize that she was no longer wearing a bra. It was ripped to shreds, lying next to them. She started pulling at the chains with new found urgency.

Jugoku's mouth left hers and began to make its way down her neck to her chest. He took one of her nipples in his mouth and began sucking and biting on it. Elena yanked on the chains, tears spilling out of her eyes once again. "Please, stop!" she cried, but it fell on deaf ears. His hands continued to explore her body as his mouth tortured her breasts.

He pulled back for a moment, pulling off his shirt before he crashed his lips with hers once again. He ground his hips into hers, his erect member hitting her core. Elena started to sob. She gave up fighting the chains, knowing she had no way out. She turned her head to the side to cry as he once again moved his lips across her body.

Jugoku continued to suck on her nipples as his hands moved down to remove his pants, his boxers still in place. He once again ground his hips into hers. She could feel just how hard he was now that there were only thin pieces of material between them. Tears poured faster as her hands fisted. She never thought that she would be in this situation. She never thought that she was going to be chained up while a vampire took advantage of her. She cried silently as the vampire above her continued grinding his hips into hers in a set rhythm.

Jugoku's hands slid down Elena's sides, gliding across her curves, coming to a rest on her hips. He slid his fingers under the waistband of her panties before yanking them off with another rip. Elena squeezed her eyes shut tight once again. She held her breath, knowing what was to come. Her eyes flew open once again however when she heard the door slam open and the weight above her disappear.

VDVDVDVDVDVD

Damon ran through the busy streets of London. He remained unnoticed by the humans as he ran with inhuman speeds through the shadows. He focused on nothing but the two scents that he was following. He ran for miles, never faltering in his steps.

He slowed down only when he came to Cambridge. He followed the scents through the streets until he came to an abandoned building on the edge of the city. It was right next to a river with an old style bridge right next to it. He could smell their scents coming from a room in the basement. He didn't hesitate as he ran into the building and raced to the basement.

Damon stood in front of a steel door. He knew that the two of them were on the other side of that door. All he could hear was Jugoku's heavy breathing. He could smell the red eyed vampire's arousal and Elena's tears. He could feel his anger growing with ever breath he heard the demon take. When he heard the rip of fabric he slammed the door open.

Within seconds he was across the room, throwing the vampire to the other side of the room, forcing him to slam into the wall, a large crack appearing. Damon crouched protectively in front of the chained up woman as the other man began to stand, a smirk on his face. "Ah, Damon. So glad you could join us." He grinned. "I was almost done with her. Once I finish you can have your turn." Damon snarled at the man.

"What do you want with her, Jugoku?" he glare full of hate and promising death.

"She looks like Katherine. I'm just finishing what we had started a long time ago."

"She isn't Katherine. She's nothing like her and never will be. Leave her alone." Damon threatened darkly.

Jugoku just smirked. "Oh, I know she's not Katherine. She'll never compare to her. But they look the same, which is good enough for me. Now why don't you run along home and leave her to me, since you can't seem to get what you want with her."

Damon growled loudly at him before jumping into action. He dove toward the red eyed vampire, his fist making contact with his face. He continued to punch Jugoku, who had started defending himself. They continued to throw and dodge punches. Elena could do nothing but watch the two men fighting. Damon landed a good kick on the other vampire, sending him through the wall onto the green grass outside. He soon followed.

All Elena could hear was the sound of things breaking and grunts and snarls coming from the two fighting vampires. Suddenly there was a loud yell and then there was nothing but silence. Her heartbeat picked up as the thought that Damon had lost crossed her mind.

'_No! There's no way that Damon lost to him. He's too powerful. He wouldn't have let that happen.'_ Even as she thought this she yanked on the chains, rushing to find out what had happened. She let out a small shriek when Damon appeared right next to her.

"Elena, are you alright?" his voice was laced with worry as his eyes traveled over her body in search of injuries. "He didn't do anything did he?"

"No, Damon I'm fine. You got here just in time." She smiled at him before noticing she was naked. She shrieked a little again, a bright blush spreading across her body. "Don't look!" she screamed, cursing her chains once again.

Damon smirked slightly before making work of de-chaining her. Once he had all the chains off Elena immediately curled in on herself, covering as much of her body as possible. Damon knelt beside her, wrapping her in his jacket which he grabbed before he left. She instantly pulled it tight around her body, looking up at him with a small smile. Her eyes widened when she was met with a tight hug.

"Damon?" she asked nervously. He didn't respond, only tightened his hug slightly. Elena smiled lightly, understanding what he wanted to get across. She wrapped her arms around his waist, returning the hug. A few moments later, tears once again leaked out of her eyes. She gripped the vampire for dear life. "Thank you so much, Damon. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't made it in time." She cried into his shoulder. He pulled her into his lap as he began to rock her, trying to comfort her.

"It's okay, Elena. It's all over." He tried to calm her down. After several minutes, her crying calmed down to sniffles.

She pulled back and smiled up into his blue eyes. "Let's go back to the suite, okay?" Damon just nodded his head slightly, tightening his grip on her before taking off once again, back to London.

VDVDVDVDVDVD

Okay, there it is. I hope you liked it. Let me know what you thought.

~Thanks~

~Ashley~


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys! Thank you SO much for all the reviews you guys have given me. I never thought that I would get this kind of response when I FINALLY decided to put one of my storied on here. You guys have persuaded me to continue improving my writing and writing more stories and I thank you for that. Anyways, here's chapter 17. =D Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries.

**Chapter 17**

It didn't take long for the two to arrive back at their hotel suite. Damon jumped up to the balcony and entered through the sliding glass door to avoid exposing Elena to onlookers. He walked into the room and continued carrying her, ignoring her protests. He finally set her down however on the toilet as he turned towards the bath, turning on the steaming water.

Elena watched him silently as he checked the water's temperature as it filled. After about ten minutes, the tub was filled with warm water and Damon shut off the running water before turning to her with a smile.

"There you go. I'll be right outside if you need me, okay?" he turned to make his way towards the door. He stopped when he felt a slight tug on his shirt. He looked down into the frightened eyes of Elena.

"Please…" she whimpered slightly, looking at the ground. "Don't leave me…" Damon raised his eyebrow slightly before realizing that she was shaking once again. With a slight incline of his lips he turned to her and knelt in front of her.

"I'll never leave you, Elena." He started, lifting her head to look in her eyes. Elena wrapped her arms around his neck once again, his jacket falling from her body. Damon wrapped his arms around her body, lifting her from the toilet and setting her in the tub.

It took a few tries to get her to let go of his neck but once that was accomplished, he reached over and grabbed some shampoo from the shelf. He turned back, telling Elena to dunk her head before he put some of the lotion on his hands and began to lather it into her hair and scalp. He took his time, making sure the girl was completely relaxed.

Once he was finished he told her to once again dunk her head to rinse out the soap. He then took out some conditioner and repeated the same process as before. He then picked up some body wash and began rubbing it into her shoulders, massaging her tense muscles gently. He then reached into the water, pulling out one of her legs and washing it before repeating the process with her other leg.

Elena couldn't help the blush the crept to her cheeks as she watched Damon's hands run all over her body. _'What's with him? This is so not like him.'_ She thought as she just sat and watched him go through the process of cleaning her. She did admit that a bath had been a great idea and she desperately needed it. She felt so dirty…

A squeak escaped her throat when she noticed Damon's hands on her chest. The blush on her face quickly grew, spreading over her face to the tips of her ears. Damon just looked up at her with a slight smirk, continuing rubbing the soap into her skin. _'What's wrong with me? Why am I letting him do this to me? This is just gunna end up like last time...why did I ask him to stay? God I'm just asking for it aren't I?' _she groaned silently to herself.

Elena gasped out loud when she felt his hands on her womanhood. She closed her eyes for a moment as his hands continued to massage her before they snapped open to glare at the vampire in front of her.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" she yelled at him, pushing his hand away before sitting up, wrapping her arms around her legs, pulling them to her chest.

Damon merely smirked at her. "I'm just helping you with you're bath. You are the one that asked me to stay." Elena blushed and looked away.

"Well, I'm clean now. Now hand me that towel and get out." She said angrily, hiding her blushed face.

"Yeah, yeah." Was all he said as he stood, handing her a towel and walking out the door.

Elena stared at the door for several moments before standing from the water and wrapping the towel around her body. Slowly she walked to the door opening it and stepping out of the bathroom.

Elena stepped into the living room to see Damon sitting on the couch watching some TV. She felt a pang of guilt when she saw how he was glaring at the screen. She took slow steps toward the angry vampire.

"Damon…" he didn't turn to her. Elena released a small sigh. "I'm really sorry." Damon turned his eyes from the screen to look at the girl in question. "Thank you so much, for everything." She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek before turning and walking into her room to get dressed.

Damon couldn't stop the smirk that appeared on his face. His hand slowly rose to where Elena's lips had been a few seconds beforehand. He turned his eyes back to the television screen even though all of his focus was on the woman in the other room.

VDVDVDVDVDVDVD

Elena blushed as she thought about the kiss she had just given Damon. _'So much for just being friends'_ she sighed. She walked over to her dresser, pulling out under garments, a light pink tank top, and some baby blue pajama pants. She quickly got dressed before walking out of the room, walking over to Damon's couch once again. She sat on the other end, turning her eyes to the movie on the screen. She made herself comfortable, forcing herself to forget everything that had happened that day.

Damon continued to stare at the screen even though he was paying attention to every twitch that Elena made. A chuckle escaped his throat when he heard her stomach growl loudly and a blush made its way to her face.

"Hungry?" he smirked at her.

"Maybe." She said back stubbornly, even though she was blushing like crazy and cursing her stomach.

"I'll order some pizza. What kind do you want?" he asked walking over to the phone on the wall.

"Uh…sausage and pepperoni?" she questioned nervously.

"You sure?" Damon chuckled. Elena nodded her head. "Mmk." He made the call and made his order. He finished the call quickly before coming to sit on the couch once again, this time closer to Elena. "It'll be about forty minutes. You sure you can last that long?" he smirked at her.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She playfully glared at him before focusing on the movie once again. A little shriek left her throat when an arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to its owner's body.

Damon pulled her flush against his side and rested his head on her shoulder. He felt her stiffen slightly and smirked.

"Wh-what are you doing?" she stuttered, trying to move away but his arm wouldn't budge.

Damon turned his head slightly, nipping at her throat. He slowly dragged his tongue along her neck, placing kisses at random spots. His smirk grew when he heard a moan escape her throat and noticed she leant her head to the side, giving him more access. He happily obliged as he turned his body towards her slightly, running his hand over her body, wishing she hadn't gotten dressed. He continued his torture on her neck, trailing his tongue up and around the shell of her ear, causing a shutter to travel through the girl's body.

Elena's body began to heat up fast. She hadn't been expecting him to make a move on her and now she didn't want him to stop. As he tortured her neck, she found herself moaning and giving him more access. She felt his hands roam over her body, causing a pool of heat to develop in her lower stomach. Damon's tongue on her ear caused a shutter to run through her body, shaking her out of her state.

"Stop!" she yelled as she pushed him away. She stood up from the couch and took a few steps back. "We can't do this!" she shook her head back and forth, trying to calm herself.

Damon stood from the couch as well, stepping towards her. He continued to step towards her for each step she took away before her back hit the wall and he moved close to her. "And why not?" he asked smugly.

"Because…" she looked at the ground.

"Because…?"

Elena's head flew up, her teary eyes instantly landing on his shocked ones. "Because it'll just end up like last time!" she cried. Damon took a hesitant step back. "I won't be able to handle it a second time…so please…don't…" her head bowed once again, her voice begging him to listen to her.

Damon stared at the girl before him. Had he really hurt her that bad? He sighed slightly before stepping forward again, lifting the crying girls face to look at him.

"I'm sorry." Elena looked at him with questioning eyes. "About last time…" he continued. "I was a coward. I was afraid of what would happen if we stayed together, so I ran." His eyebrows scrunched up. He wasn't used to apologizing. "I wish I never did though." He looked her straight in the eyes, pleading with her to believe him.

After several excruciating moments, Elena flew forward, her lips finding his instantly. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him close to her. She kissed him passionately.

After getting over the initial shock, he quickly returned the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her flush against him. His hands massaged small circles into her back as her nails dug into his scalp.

One of Damon's hands found its way to her hips as he pulled them forward, grounding their hips together. A moan escaped both of their throats. The hand continued its way down her leg, lifting it up to wrap around his hips. The other quickly followed, Damon holding her up against the wall, their chests pushed up against each other. They continued to kiss passionately until they heard a knock on their door.

"Pizza." A voice came through the door, causing both members in the room to glare towards it.

Damon carefully set Elena on her two feet once again before walking over to the door. He ripped the door open, threw money at the man, grabbed the pizza, and slammed the door in his face once again.

He set the pizza on the table before turning towards the still flushed Elena and smirked. With inhuman speeds he ran towards her, picking her up and throwing her down on the bed. He grinned down at her as he slowly stalked towards him. He was finally going to get his prize.

VDVDVDVDVDVD

My story is almost coming to an end and I really mean it this time. I never thought I'd still be going at this point but thanks to you guys I have stayed true to this fic and now it's going to be my first fic that I actually complete. But anyways, let me know what you thought. =D

~Thanks~

~Ashley~


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry it took so long. I was working on my other fanfics. Sadly I haven't started another Vampire Diaries one YET. But I plan on starting one sometime this summer. Also, thank you guys SO much for your reviews. I NEVER thought that I would get over 100 hundred reviews. I love you guys so much! Anyways, here is the final chapter ^.^ Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries.

**Chapter 18**

Damon stood in front of the bed staring down at his prize. His eyes traveled over her body, remember every curve. Her chocolate tresses were splayed out around her in a halo around her. Her cheeks were slightly flushed and her breathing was irregular.

Damon smiled down at her before slowly leaning down towards her. Elena met him in a passion filled kiss, pulling him down on top of her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, burying her hands in his hair. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing her hips into his, earning a moan in return. She smirked against his lips before moving her hips once again, rotating her hips into his over and over again.

Damon nipped down on Elena's lower lip as a warning, but when she continued to rotate her hips, he pulled away, chuckling slightly at the whimper that escaped her throat. He smirked down at her as his hands traveled over her arms and stomach, slipping inside of her shirt. He grasped her breast, massaging it softly while dipping his head to nip and bite at her throat.

Elena looked up at him in confusion and worry when he suddenly stiffened and stopped all movements. He pulled away quickly, avoiding her hands that tried to keep him in place, turning away. She immediately understood what the problem was.

"Damon…" She stood from the bed when he gave no answer. "Damon, look at me." He didn't. Elena sighed softly and walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Please look at me, Damon."

"No." he said, his shoulders tense. He wanted to step away from Elena's hug, but he didn't want to hurt her.

"Damon…" she trailed off, her hands moved up to his cheeks, forcing him to turn towards her. There were dark veins surrounding his eyes and his fangs were sticking out of his lips. He tried to turn away again but Elena held firm. She smiled up at him, shocking him, before reaching up on her tip-toes to kiss the darkened veins under each eye. She then pulled back and smiled once again. "I want to see you."

Damon stared into her eyes for several moments before thrusting his head forward, smashing his lips into hers, bruising them. Elena kissed back with just as much force, wrapping her hands around his neck. He picked her up by the waist, bringing her back to the bed, laying her down. He followed right after.

After a very long make out session, Elena pulled back, her breathing labored.

"Damon…" she bit her lip. "I love you." Her cheeks turned a rosy color as she stared into his eyes, judging his reaction.

Damon was slightly shocked by this. His eyes widened slightly as he stared back at the girl. He didn't know how to respond.

Suddenly a series of images started flashing before his eyes. _Elena sleeping in the passenger seat of his car; sitting on the rock by the waterfall; her body cut up and bloody after they went horseback riding; splashing each other in the lake; her lying beneath him, moaning his name; snuggling into his side in her sleep; the hurt look in her eyes the next morning; sitting in front of her parents grave, talking about him; crying the first day they made it to London; smiling up at him as they traveled around the city; the sight of her chained to the ground naked with another vampire trying to rape her; crying into his shoulder afterwards; her in the bathtub; the pained look in her eyes when she told him her fears of being with him; and finally the loving smile she gave him before kissing his darkened veins. _

Elena stared up at him waiting for a response. His eyes had widened slightly and now they looked distant. It had been at least three minutes since the words had left her lips. Doubt began to creep into her veins as tears stung her eyes. _'Why did I have to go and say that? God! Why am I so stupid!'_

Damon's eyes widened even more when realization struck him. He focused once again on the girl beneath him. She was staring at him with worry and doubt filled eyes as they filled up with tears. He smiled down at her as he lowered his head to kiss away a stray tear.

"I love you, too." He whispered, looking her square in the eyes. His smile grew when her eyes widened.

"What did you say?" she whispered, scared she had misheard him.

"I said…" he kissed her forehead. "I…" he kissed her left cheek. "…love…" he kissed her other cheek. "…you." He kissed her lips.

Elena lay there shocked for several seconds before she realized she was being kissed and readily kissed back with ten times more passion than before. They pulled back for breath several moments later.

"Say it again." She begged breathlessly, her lips swollen slightly.

"I love you." He smiled.

"Again."

"I love you, I love you, I love you." He laughed before he was kissed again. Elena smiled into the kiss._ 'He said he loves me.'_ Her smile grew even more as fresh tears filled her eyes.

Damon pulled back sharply when he felt warm tears hit his cheeks. He looked down at Elena to see her smiling. Instantly, he knew that they were happy tears. He smiled as he kissed away every one of her tears before trailing kisses down her throat. He nipped at her collar bone, his hands traveling up her shirt once again. He pushed aside her bra and began massaging her bare breasts.

Elena moaned and lifted her back off of the bed, pushing her chest into his hands. Her hands made their up the back of his shirt as she dragged her nails across his heated skin leaving bright red lines. Damon smirked against her skin as he pulled his hands out of her shirt, only to drag his nail down her shirt, cutting it, and throwing the scraps across the room. He stared down at her toned stomach before lowering his head and trailing wet kisses across her skin.

Elena pushed her hands up, forcing his shirt over his head as it too made its way across the room. Her hands immediately went to work of rubbing every single ripped muscle of his stomach and chest. She forced him back up to her waiting mouth, ripping off her bra, and pushing her now bare chest against his, earning a slight moan from both of them.

Their hands traveled over each other's bodies as their mouths were locked in a kiss. Elena made the first move, pushing her small hands into his black jeans, rubbing his erect cock gently. Damon moaned deeply, breaking the kiss. She forced him onto his back before going to work of taking off his jeans. She made quick work, his jeans and boxers were added to the pile on the other end of the room.

Elena stared up into Damon's eyes as she lowered her head to his cock. She took the head in her mouth, sucking deeply as her hands massaged his length. Damon squeezed his eyes shut as he threw his head back, grabbing the back of her head, holding her in place.

After a few more sucks he couldn't stop himself from thrusting his hips forward. Elena complied, moving her hands to his inner thighs as her head began to bob up and down his cock.

"Oh God! Elena!" Damon moaned out. Elena smirked as she pulled away slightly, blowing lightly on his wet skin, watching him shutter. She then lowered her head again, trailing her tongue along the side of his length.

Damon knew he wasn't going to last that much longer if she kept going. He wanted her to have a release before him. So, gently he tried pulling her away from his aching member. His eyes widened when instead of pulling away, Elena took his whole cock in her mouth and sucked hard before she started deep-throating him.

"Oh, fuck!" Damon yelled, throwing his head back once more, pushing her harder on his dick instead of pulling her away like he had a few seconds before hand. His hand gripped her hair as he started moving his hips with her mouth. It wasn't long before he had his first release, Elena swallowing all of his cum.

Damon fell back on the bed, his breathing labored. Elena crawled up his body before plopping down on top of him. She smiled brightly at him before kissing him deeply. He couldn't contain the groan that escaped his throat when he tasted himself on her lips. Another noise left his throat as Elena smashed her hips into his, his member immediately hardening again.

Damon flipped them both over once again. He trailed his mouth over her breasts, teasing her nipples as he made work of taking off her pajama bottoms. They and her panties joined the rest of the clothes on the other side of the room. He trailed kisses down her stomach and into her curls before he found his treasure.

Elena moaned out loud as Damon's mouth closed around her clit. She threw her head back and lifted her hips as he began sucking and doing circles with his tongue. He held down her hips as he continued to pleasure her.

"Damon!" she screamed when he began thrusting his tongue into her. He went in at different angles every time, eliciting mews of pleasure from the woman beneath him. Shortly after she had her first release.

Damon licked up all her juices before moving up to kiss her. It was Elena's turn to groan, tasting herself on his mouth. As they kissed, Damon positioned himself at her entrance.

"Are you ready?" he asked when they broke apart. As her answer she pressed her lips to his once again as Damon slid into her. He didn't waste any time as he began thrusting into her. Her screams were muffled by the kiss. He pounded into her relentlessly as his hands fondled her breasts and her nails dug into his back. It wasn't long before they both came at the same time, screaming each other's names.

Damon collapsed, barely able to hold his weight off of Elena. He refused to exit her as he stared down at her flushed face. He leaned in and gently kissed her lips. Slowly, reluctantly, he pulled out of her and rolled next to her. He instantly pulled her flush against him, pulling the blankets over them.

"You'll be here when I wake up?" Elena asked nervously, thinking it was going to end up like last time.

"I'll be here." He whispered in her ear and he hugged her tightly from behind.

"You promise?"

"I promise, Elena." He laughed slightly.

"Mmk, goodnight, Damon. I love you."

"I love you too, Elena." He kissed her neck as they both fell asleep.

VDVDVDVDVDVDVD

Elena woke up to sunlight shining on her face. She tried pulling the blankets over her head, but met resistance. She felt the weight that was holding down her blanket and followed it up to the shoulder. She slowly turned her head to look to see a waking Damon.

"Mmm, good morning." He smiled at her, hugging her tightly.

Elena blushed brightly; remember what happened the night before. "Good morning." She said quietly.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his eyebrows drawing together.

"I wasn't hearing things last night was I?" she asked, turning her head slightly and playing with the blankets covering her.

Damon smiled as he turned her head to face him again. "No you weren't." he kissed her lightly on the lips. "I love you." He was instantly met with a hug and a kiss. "Damn, I could get used to waking up to this." He smirked over at her when they broke apart.

"Pervert." She joked as she stood from the bed, getting a fresh pair of panties and a change of clothes before walking towards the bathroom. "Wanna shower?" she smirked over her shoulder.

With in human speeds Damon flew from the bed, picking up Elena and entering the shower.

VDVDVDVDVDVDVD

45 minutes and two quickies later, Elena and Damon were standing in the kitchen. Elena was heating up the pizza from the night before and Damon was drinking a packet of blood.

"You know, if you need blood, I could always give you some." Elena said as she put the pizza in the microwave.

Damon turned away slightly. "I don't want to."

"Why not?" Elena asked hurt. As she had thought earlier, her blood isn't good enough for him.

As if reading her thoughts, he stepped over and wrapped his arms around her. "It's not that I don't want your blood. Trust me, I do." He said seriously. He turned away from her once again. "It's just…I don't know if I'd be able to stop myself…" He hated showing weakness, but for Elena he would.

"That's all you're worried about?" Elena asked, tilting her head to one side for added effect.

Damon nearly fell over. "Yes, that's what I'm worried about." He mock glared at her.

Elena just smiled, stepping closer and kissing his cheek. "I'm not worried about that at all."

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because I trust you wholeheartedly. I know that you would be able to stop." She smiled.

Damon hesitated slightly before sighing. "There's no arguing is there?" Elena shook her head, laughing. "Didn't think so." He sighed once again before smiling and kissing her tenderly on the lips.

The dinger on the microwave went off, ruining the moment. Elena turned to get her pizza. As soon as the smell hit her nose, her stomach reminded her just how hungry she really was. She quickly grabbed her food, running over to the couch to eat it. Damon just laughed, following her to the couch, pulling her close to him.

"What time is our flight?" Elena asked between bites.

"We have to be at the air port by two. It's noon now."

"Mmk." She quickly finished up her meal, bringing her plate to the sink she quickly washed it before turning towards her dresser. "Better get packing then."

The two of them began packing, making sure that they had everything before leaving the room. There was a shiny black car waiting for them outside. They quickly got inside and the driver took them to the air port. They were checked in after an hour of customs. Finally they made it to the other side though and were now waiting to board their plane.

"How long do we have to wait again?" Elena complained.

"Two hours." He answered, smiling at her childish whining.

"Screw it. Come on." She said, grabbing his hand and dragging him away from their seats, dragging their carry-ons with them.

"Where are we going?" Damon asked. Elena didn't answer him. It wasn't long before they had arrived at their destination. "A family restroom?" he raised a brow.

"Just get inside." She growled, pushing him inside.

VDVDVDVDVDVD

Two hours later the two of them were sitting on their plane, waiting for it to take off. Damon leaned over to whisper in Elena's ear.

"I can't believe you dragged me to that bathroom for sex." He smirked. "I never thought you'd come up with such a kinky idea."

"Oh shut up. You loved it." She returned his smirk with one of her own.

"Hmm…maybe." He laughed.

Elena laughed as well, resting her head on his shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He answered with a smile, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as the plane took off, taking them back home.

THE END

Yay! Long ending chapter =D Thank you guys SO much for sticking with me and this story. I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. ^.^ Let me know what you thought of it.

~Thank~

~Ashley~

~3~


End file.
